


What The Country Dragged In

by IveJustGotOne



Category: JAG
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveJustGotOne/pseuds/IveJustGotOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desperate times call for desperate measures...which is how Sarah found herself driving half way across the country with an angry and troubled teenager in the hope that old wounds can heal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CHAPTER 1

**Author's Note:**

> So a few months back I came across an old JAG fanfic I'd written years ago, which then prompted me to go back and watch all 9 seasons of Harm and Mac *sigh* which only set fire to that old flame! It didn't end there however as I began to watch Good Witch (Catherine Bell's new show on Hallmark) which despite my initial reservations, I am now completely hooked on! It's a lovely and lighthearted show...that got me thinking; why can't I have both? So I have briefly borrowed characters and places and turned them into this!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything! Please don't sue me!

CHAPTER 1

“I don’t want to live there! My life is in New York!” Chloe shouted as she managed to kick the dashboard on Sarah’s rather _expensive_ Porsche SUV. Unfortunately her pride and joy of a vehicle still had another 2 hours of this go.

One year ago Sarah would have been surprised at the outburst. That’s because one year ago Chloe was a different girl altogether. Now Sarah lived and breathed these tantrums and breakdowns almost on a daily basis having long ago accepted the fact that Chloe was now one angry teenager who needed a lot of help.

Sarah had found herself acting almost out of reflex as life for both of them had changed so drastically and so suddenly in the last year. The fact was one minute she was a hotshot lawyer at one of the most exclusive firms in New York City, a single woman in her prime years with the world at her feet. The next she was driving one furious teenager and their entire life to a little town where this 16 year old could start over again and perhaps…get better.

Initially unsettled by the idea of looking after a teenager and a troubled one at that, Sarah had almost lost Chloe to the system. However Sarah’s own troubled childhood meant she related to Chloe on a level that most people couldn’t. Like Sarah, Chloe had lived most of her childhood in an abusive and alcoholic household. Unlike Sarah however, Chloe had found peace and even happiness when her biological father, a colonel in the marines, had returned from duty to claim his daughter back. And life was good. Perfect even. For all of a year before her father was rather suddenly sent on tour to Afghanistan, only to be killed by a roadside IED.

And it was that specific moment in time…that had set everything in motion and which now had them driving through a country road to start a new life in a little town called Middleton.

If Sarah had a thousand and one comebacks to Chloe’s outburst, she kept them to herself. Instead she gripped the steering wheel and looked to the road ahead sending a silent prayer into the distance; ‘Please…please…’

*****

“Mattie come on we’re gonna be late!” Harm called from the bottom of the stairs.

“I’m coming!” Mattie shouted back from the second floor.

Rolling his eyes and sighing, Harm moved back towards the living room and let himself flop down on the couch.

If anyone had told him a year ago that this would be his life now, well he certainly would have laughed. He would have however conceded that family life suited him perfectly fine. In fact it had and still was one of his long-term goals – a _big_ family of his own. The right woman however still hadn’t come along. Yes he’d had girlfriends through college including one long-term relationship at one point, with a lawyer much like himself. But they both knew despite it all, that they would never be together for life. They were very different in ways that would never work to sustain a marriage let alone a family.

But life was good. Great even! He had jumped ship, left the city and his high paying but three times as stressful job at a law firm, to crop dust in a small country town. Well, truth be told this whole crop dusting business just sort of…happened. When he returned back to Middleton, the place he called home, the idea was to start a small firm for his people and help them in whatever legal needs they might have regardless of how big or small their issues were. Little did he know that life had other and much bigger plans for him.

He had only been in town and back in his grandmother’s farm for all of a week before he found himself deeply entwined into the life of a young girl called Mattie. A 15 year old who had taken on more responsibility than a girl her age ever should. When her mother passed away and her alcoholic father had disappeared, she had simply taken charge of the family’s crop dusting business. And it wasn’t until Harm had gained her trust and dug a little deeper that all of this came to float.

Understandably the lawyer in him had immediately sounded alerts and listed all the reasons why the situation could not remain like this, but he found himself hitting a firm wall in the form of a strong-headed Mattie. The girl was smart and independent. She refused to be told what to do or how things would or should be done. She was running the business and there seemed to be little discussion to it.

So, instead of fighting it, Harm worked with it.

Initially he found he could now put to use his second passion of flying and had offered to crop dust his grandmother’s farm along with any other farms in the area that needed his services.

It didn’t take long for them to form a close relationship. It began as friendship and a mutual love of flying and it slowly blossomed into this father-daughter relationship that neither of them could explain. Mattie felt safe around Harm. She felt protected. And in turn, Harm felt that protective instinct over her that he assumed came with any child one might have. He began to see her as something more than just a girl he was trying to help and keep an eye on…and instead…he began to see her…as the child she was. The child he wanted to protect and watch over.

To say his family was surprised at the turn of events was an understatement. His mother had always known he would one day make an amazing husband and an incredible father. That’s because he was every bit like his own father – her late husband. Harm was an exact replica of his father from the physical to emotional and everything in between. But this! This was different! This was life altering in a way that no one had seen coming. Mattie was not his child. She was a grown teenager and with big problems. Moreover she had her own father despite his sudden disappearance. And then of course there were questions about his capability and his reasons behind this decision. Was he after an instant family? Was there a void in his life he was trying to fill? Would he find fatherhood too much one day and change his mind?

All these questions however were brought to a grinding halt when his grandmother had stepped in. Mrs. Sarah Rabb was a strong woman of few words. In this case they were narrowed down to this: she deeply loved her one and only grandchild and trusted him blindly. She trusted his instincts and knew he would never take a decision like this lightly. This was Harm, her grandchild proving to all what she had always known; that he was an honest and beautiful soul that just wanted to do the best for those he loved.

With the legal papers sorted and most importantly the blessing of everyone who mattered, Harm had now been Mattie’s legal guardian for a year. Trish and Sarah Rabb had taken her into the family like a grandchild. Harm had bought a house big enough for the two and perhaps another person should she ever come along. And life had soon gained a pattern. School runs. Tutoring. Basketball practice, a sport that Harm had found Mattie was actually very talented at. Teacher-parent meetings. The whole works! Oh yes they had their moments. What father of a teenage girl doesn’t?! But Mattie was overall a genuinely lovely girl that caused Harm little to no trouble. She was doing well in school. She kept up her end of the cleaning and maintenance of the house. And perhaps the most essential of all, Mattie loved him. Loved him like a father and like a friend. For saving her. For changing her life. For _giving_ her a life! And a lovely one!

“Ready!” Mattie announced from the bottom of the stairs.

“Lets go!” he exclaimed as he stood and put his phone in his back pocket. “Mom and Grams are already there.”

*****

She had slowly driven up the street until they found the number they were looking for.

“I think this is it,” she whispered looking at the house as she parked the car on the street and killed the engine. Pulling her handbag she got out of the car closing it behind her.

The house looked rather quaint with its whitewashed walls and large windows, the setting sun leaving the house partially shadowed. There was a layer of snow and a growing fog that gave the street a very fairytale like feel to it. The air had a faint scent of oak from the trees that lined the landscape up into the mountains.

Sarah suddenly felt as if in a peaceful dream. The kind of peace you couldn’t buy in New York City. If only the feeling had lasted long enough before being rattled by the sound of a car door slamming.

“It’s fucking freezing!” Chloe complained as she pulled her jacket collar further up and held her scarf over her nose and mouth.

Closing her eyes for a few seconds, Sarah took in a deep breath and turned to the house. “Come on.” She called out for Chloe. “Lets check this place out.”

Rubbing her gloved hands together, she pulled the keys out of her bag and unlocked the door. Stepping inside she quickly realized the house was in fact much larger than what it had looked like in the pictures. And for the price they were paying she was honestly extremely surprised. There really was a world of difference between here and New York!

Going their separate ways, both Chloe and Sarah inspected the house in their own way. Whilst Sarah looked at the kitchen, bathrooms and bedrooms, Chloe was busy in the backyard opening gates and looking through sheds.

“Chloe!” Sarah called out from the kitchen window. “Come back in. The removalists just texted. They’ll be here in 5 minutes.” 

She could almost _feel_ Chloe roll her eyes.

*****

“Oh my God. That was so good!” Mattie exclaimed as they left the cinema.

“Yeah that great!” Harm agreed.

“How funny was the ‘socialists, anarchist, the French, the suffragettes’ bit?” Mattie laughed.

“Yeah!” Harm recalled the moment in the film and laughed with her. “I loved the sign language bit.”

“That was so funny!” Mattie was clearly thrilled with the film.

“But wait, does that mean all of that was a hallucination?” questioned Harm.

The reality was he wasn’t all that interested. But Mattie, who loved the actors and the show, had incited this movie and dinner night. The rest of them simply couldn’t live down her excitement and were only too happy to come along.

“I don’t know,” Mattie considered the question quite carefully looking pensive as if the answer was in fact quite important. “Yeah I guess,” but feeling the need to defend her favorite character she quickly added; “But you have to remember that he was basically on his way to his own death. He probably thought that was the end of it. Oh my God. I can’t wait to talk it over with Andrea. We should totally go home and do a marathon now!” her thoughts spilling out of her too quickly.

“Dinner first!” chimed in Trish from behind.

Both Trish and Sarah had fallen behind a little but could still hear the conversation ahead of them.

“What do you ladies want for dinner?” asked Harm as he turned slightly towards his mother and grandmother.

“Tacos!” Mattie jumped in.

“Yes I know you want tacos,” Harm pointed out smiling knowing her favorite food. Before turning back again; “but what about you two?”

Both ladies were quite happy to follow along; “Tacos is fine.”

Watching the teenager happily bounce off with her father, Trish and Sarah picked up where they left off; “Did you hear Renee is coming back?” wondered Trish.

“Who?” asked Sarah frowning

“Old Andy’s granddaughter!” exclaimed Trish as if it were the most obvious fact

“Oh!” Sarah looked as if a bad taste had run through her mouth. “That girl,” her lips turning unimpressed.

Trish on her part smiled knowingly at the attitude. “Don’t be like that,” gently nudging the elderly lady.

Sarah sighed uninterested; “I take it Hollywood didn’t need an extra blonde?” she asked very sarcastically

Trish shook her head though continued to smile at the old ladies antics but she had to agree; “I guess not.”

“I never liked the child you know that,” Sarah was adamant about that and felt the need to argue her point. “She was always such a capricious thing. Never happy with anything. Always wanting more and more.”

“Did you know she _wanted_ your grandchild?” asked Trish mischievously

“God forbid!” Sarah exclaimed almost cringing at the thought. “And don’t you dare go encouraging that!” she looked Trish dead in the eyes to make her point. She was very serious about that. Sarah had always considered herself to be a good judge of character and that Renee girl from the Peterson farm downtown was bad news.

“How did you find out anyway?” asked Sarah

“Heard the rumor through town.”

Sarah simply made a sound of acknowledgement and remained silent as she watched Harm and Mattie walk ahead hand in hand talking as if the world had nothing to do with them.

She firmly believed her grandchild deserved the world – and that wasn’t just because he was her grandchild. He was a good man! A great man! Like his grandfather he would come to love a single woman unconditionally. Fiercely. And he deserved that one great woman. And she knew that woman was out there. She just hoped she would turn up soon!

*****

“Lets just try and get the bedrooms sorted,” Sarah stood at her bedroom door speaking out into the corridor. “We can find some pizza place or something for take out. I know I’m beat. I’ll probably crash soon.” Sarah rubbed at her sore and red eyes with a long yawn.

Sarah’s words were met with silence but then again after her outburst in the car, Chloe had gone into one of her silent moods. It wasn’t unusual. She had episodes of going silent for days. Sometimes, much as she hated to admit it, Sarah was almost relieved during those moments. That was partly because she had seen Chloe at her worst. During moments when there was so much rage ripping through her that things were thrown and horrible words were shouted. Sarah feared those moments. Not for her own wellbeing but…for Chloe’s mental state. Luckily they hadn’t lived through one those in months now…and Sarah wanted to keep it that way.

It had taken the removalists just over an hour to get all the boxes and furniture out of the trucks and into the house. The bed frames were up and mattresses in, but the rest of the house was mostly a mess of scattered furniture and boxes. Sarah had an incredible eye for detail and loved interior decorating, which made her almost giddy to think of all she could do with this house! It was the kind of space you would never find or afford in New York. It was almost overwhelming if it wasn’t making her genuinely excited. This could be her little project. And maybe Chloe would tag along.

Speaking of; “Chloe!” she called leaving the master bedroom.

Stepping into what would be Chloe’s room she found it empty, the bed naked, exactly as the removalists had left it. Disappointed but not surprised she continued on her search.

Finding the whole top floor was empty, she continued her search down stairs; “Chloe!” but soon realized that the house was empty! “Chloe!” she shouted in panic through the darkness of their backyard. “Chloe!”

Heading back inside she ran straight through and out to the front yard and onto the street. Looking in all directions; “Chloe!” Covering her mouth with her hands, feeling her heart beat heavily against her chest. “Chloe!”


	2. CHAPTER 2

“When was the last time you saw her?” asked the police officer

Sarah sighed softly. The guilt of this situation sinking deep into her; “Um. It must have been over two hours ago. We were in the kitchen. I told her I was going to move my things into my bedroom and she should do the same thing. She followed me upstairs and headed to her bedroom but…then I got so distracted with…with my own things. It must have been at least, I don’t know, two hours later before I called her so we could grab dinner. That’s when I realized she was gone. I’ve searched everywhere. I swear.”

And she had. Jumping into her car she had slowly driven through the streets of Middleton until she herself was lost. This was certainly not the way she had hoped to ‘get to know’ the town. Luckily her GPS led her back into the center of town and she had found the nearest and only police station in the area.

Staring at the cup of untouched tea that the young police officer named Bud, had made for her himself, she continued; “She doesn’t know anyone. She doesn’t know this town. And she’s…” halting at the thought that suddenly crept into her head. No. She couldn’t let her mind wander down that road. Chloe would be fine! They would find her and she would be fine!

The young man realized there was something she wasn’t telling but instead of pushing her, he let her continue.

“I’ve looked everywhere!” Her eyes glazed with tears though she refused to let them free, but her voice had broken long ago in fear. “Please help me find her…” she pleaded.

“I promise you ma’am. We’ll find your daughter.”

*****

“I’m so full!” Mattie twisted dramatically in her seat as Harm drove them home.

“Well that’s what you get when you eat half a dozen tacos _and_ dessert!” he exclaimed. He never seized to be amazed at Mattie’s generous appetite. If there was one thing he never had to fear was his daughter’s eating habits. He had read enough to know that she was in a dangerous age where anything from media to peer pressure could send very wrong and mixed signals into an impressionable mind. He hoped and prayed that Mattie would remain the happy hungry teenager that she was.

Falling silent for a moment Mattie suddenly sat up straighter in her seat as her eyes came upon the same thing Harm had seen.

“Who is that?” she asked as they drove closer and closer to a young girl who was walking alone across the bridge they were about to drive cross.

The young girl pulled her jacket tighter around herself and moved further to the side as she saw the lights of a car come up behind her. Her steps becoming just a little bit faster.

As they drove past her, Mattie took as good a look as she could in the darkness that was outside. She didn’t recognize the girl, which was odd because she knew everyone in town. It was a small town after all.

“I have no idea who that is…” Mattie whispered.

Harm’s fatherly instinct was vibrating. Why was a young girl roughly Mattie’s age walking around on her own in the dark? Looking back through his rearview mirror he frowned feeling extremely uneasy about simply driving away. Luckily for him Mattie felt the same and piped up; “Stop. Maybe we can…drive her somewhere?”

Smiling at his daughter’s intuition he drove slightly ahead and pulled over the side. Leaving the engine on, he also turned on his high beam lights along with his fog lights.

“Let me talk to her,” Mattie whispered. “You might scare her off.”

“Fair enough,” he accepted but opened his own door and stepped out.

The young girl had stopped walking and was looking at them through a dark and angry frown. Harm however could see right through that. There was a very well veiled fear there along with…a bitter sadness in her eyes. They were red and not from the cold. She had clearly been crying.

“Hi!” Mattie began but received no response. “We don’t mean to freak you out. Honest.” Still nothing. “Are you from around here?...I’ve never seen you before. I’m Mattie. This is my dad Harm.”

Harm smiled but continued to gather information. The girl was freezing. Her hands were tucked away in her pockets but he could see her moving them as if trying to warm them. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was beginning to gain a clammy look from the fog.

“What’s your name?” Mattie kept trying

The young girl continued to avoid eye contact.

“Listen. Can we drive you somewhere? Or maybe call your parents?” Mattie begged. “It’s absolutely freezing and…you really shouldn’t be out here on your own.”

Harm could see the girl’s resolve slowly begin to slip. Her eyes met Mattie’s and even his for a split second. But he kept his silence and instead took his phone out of his pocket. Finding the number he was looking for he began to text.

_‘Bud. Mattie and I have found a young girl wandering across the bridge. She refuses to talk. New here. Never seen her before. Can you head down here? We’ll keep an eye on her until you do.’_

“Come on…” Mattie encouraged by tilting her head towards the car rubbing her own two hands together as the chill was beginning to get to her despite her gloved hands. “We’ll take you home. Where do you live?”

All three however were startled at the sound of Harm’s phone ringing loudly in what was otherwise a dead silent night.

“Yeah Bud,” Harm answered. “Yeah…” he looked at the girl. “Yep that’s her…Ok…yeah, we’ll do…alright. See you soon. Bye.”

The girl looked a little rattled but kept her footing.

Putting his phone back in his pocket he finally spoke though gently; “It seems your mother is looking for you. Chloe,” adding her name in there as was provided by Bud.

Chloe hesitated though her eyes seemed to visibly darken; “She’s not my mother.” Her voice was hoarse and angry despite the slight tremor of the cold.

Harm wasn’t going go into it. This was not the time or the place and frankly it was none of his business. All he wanted was to get back in the car, drive the girl to the police station and head back home.

“Well someone is clearly very worried about you. And as we’re already here I’ll drive you down to the police station.”

“I wanna go home,” Chloe whispered almost to herself through gritted teeth

“Then come with us,” Mattie jumped in.

And then it happened. Chloe gave Mattie… _the look_. It was a look Harm recognized but that Mattie was completely oblivious to. It was a look he had seen many times in the city. The females at his old law firm had mastered it! It was the look city girls gave anyone whom they believed was lower than them. And it absolutely made his skin crawl! Mattie however who knew nothing of the city life was completely oblivious to this and simply smiled in her innocent country girl way. Harm however as it was, was slowly losing his patience.

Swallowing a rather bitter retort that was sitting at the tip of his tongue, he instead opted to use his ‘authoritative father’ tone; “Chloe. Unless you want the police to come down here for you, you will come with us. Either way you are going home to your mother…or whoever she is.”

Chloe had the decency to look almost chastised. It was not his words but his tone that got to her. He was no longer screwing around and the teenager in her realized she had little choice in the situation. The look that was previously on her face long gone as she considered her surroundings. And although reluctant and dragging her feet, she slowly began to walk towards the car. Pausing as Mattie opened the back door for her she jumped into the back. Mattie followed suit as she settled back into her own seat. Harm though took a deep breath once both girls were inside. There was a little part of him that was actually interested in meeting the woman who had the unfortunate task of looking after this clearly troubled teenager.

*****

Sarah remained in the same chair. The sound of phones and typing keyboards nothing against the noise in her head. Her hands were actually shaking which she hadn’t realized until she had tried to pick up the cup of now cold tea.

‘Why are they taking so long?’ Sarah wondered silently.

Reality was it hadn’t been that long…but the minutes felt like hours.

“They shouldn’t be much longer. The bridge isn’t far from here,” Bud tried to reassure her.

She looked up at him with a look of gratefulness. He had been so kind to her. “This isn’t the way I expected to spend our first night here,” she whispered.

“Well hopefully it’ll end a little better,” a strong but rather kind male voice spoke from behind them.

Turning around Sarah’s eyes immediately met with Chloe. Jumping up from her seat with a soft ‘Oh my God’, she wrapped Chloe in her arms giving her a tight and long hug. Chloe however kept her arms to her sides.

Sarah didn’t mind. As long as her little girl was here and well. She did however whisper rather harshly into the air; “Don’t _ever_ do that again!” to which Chloe rolled her eyes.

Finally letting go, Sarah rubbed her hands up and down Chloe’s arms; “You’re freezing!”

“I’m fine,” Chloe finally spoke.

The voice and the attitude brought Sarah back to her reality. The one in which Chloe had runaway because truth was she probably hated her. And it hurt.

Harm and Mattie had lingered back a little. The scene before them would have been a lovely one had both been happy to see each other…but that clearly wasn’t the case. Harm had seen the sudden hurt in the woman’s eyes…those eyes…

Although Harm was desperate to know what was really going on here…there was something else that had caught his attention even more. _Her_. The woman who had jumped to hug Chloe with such love and tenderness. He was absolutely hypnotized. She was stunning. Even with eyes tired and red he could see the dark chocolate color to them. Her hair straight, loose and a little disheveled as it hung over shoulders and her face completely clean of any make-up…the woman was gorgeous. With thin curved lips and a tan to her skin that was clearly natural. Who was this woman?

Feeling a pair of eyes on her, Sarah finally turned to meet with the man, her savior for the night.

With frank and open gratitude she began; “Thank you so much. Honestly,” she placed her hands over her chest. “Thank you!”

He smiled. A smile she felt reached within her. It was such a lovely, soft and genuine smile. “No problem at all.” His voice was deep and manly. But there was such a gentleness to it that Sarah felt she wanted to hear more and more of it.

Despite herself and the situation she didn’t fail to realize the man before her was extremely handsome…in fact he was simply hot. He was tall and clearly strong under that heavy jacket. His hair was dark and his eyes were blue. A deep-sea blue, that consumed her if only for a second before she grinded her own thoughts…‘get your head out of the gutter Sarah!’

Little did she know he had felt that shockwave too and it was extremely welcomed. A shiver down his spine and the tumble in his stomach he didn’t think he’d felt since he was 6 years old and had kissed little Maggie after school behind a tree.

“Harm,” Bud broke in, quite naïve to the lingering looks before him. “This is Miss Sarah Mackenzie and her daughter Chloe Madison.”

‘Sarah’.

Her name was ‘Sarah’. Harm quickly thought how rather perfect it was that her name was one he cherished so much because of his own grandmother. He also didn’t fail to catch the ‘miss’ and moreover the different surnames. As Chloe had said, this beautiful woman wasn’t her mother. So what was the story?

Removing the glove on his right hand, he extended it and introduced himself: “Nice to meet you. Harmon Rabb. But please call me Harm. This is my daughter Mattie.”

Sarah accepted his firm handshake in which her hand fitted quite nicely. “Nice to meet you.” Although his skin felt slightly calloused from what she assumed was physical work, there was a warmth there that she almost wanted to be hugged by. Finally letting go, Sarah then shook Mattie’s hand before returning her eyes to…‘Harmon’. ‘What a strange name’ she thought…though fascinating in its eccentricity.

“They just moved here!” Bud continued dropping facts from the side.

Chloe by now had drifted off to a bench and taken a seat whilst she fiddled with her phone. Mattie on the other hand remained by Harm’s side.

“Oh yeah?” questioned Harm a little too happy. She was here to stay! “Where are you from?”

“New York.”

“Oh!” suddenly quite a few things about Chloe fell into place. “That’s a big change. I think you’ll find Middleton isn’t anywhere near as loud or busy.”

“Have you been to New York?” Sarah asked

“A few times. Business. Back in the day,” he wasn’t about to use up precious time talking about himself. Instead he wanted more about her. “So where in Middleton are you moving into?” and quickly added; “Do you need a lift? We can take you both back?” he offered.

Sarah smiled at his generous soul; “Oh that’s ok. I’ve got my car.”

Desperately avoiding the end of this conversation he added; “Do you know how to get back?”

“Uh…probably not,” she admitted with a shy smile. “That’s alright I’ll use the GPS.”

“Or you could just follow each other,” Bud’s eyes twinkled with some piece of information.

Harm frowned at him questioningly. A look shared by Sarah.

“They just moved into Willow Street,” Bud explained.

“We live on Willow Street!” Mattie jumped in smiling. “What number?”

“13,” replied Sarah

“ _You’re_ our new neighbors?” Mattie’s eyes widened as she smiled.

Sarah looked at Harm for an explanation

“We live on 12 Willow Street.” Harm was gripping onto his self-control. This beautiful woman was moving in right next door to him! Had the stars aligned? Had he made a wish upon a star?

“Really?” Sarah asked smiling broadly. “That’s so bizarre.”

“Yeah. Small world,” he whispered with that smile that had her giddy.

“Can we go already?” a low and bitter voice suddenly broke through.

Harm physically saw a change in Sarah at the sound of Chloe’s voice. That tension from before was back. Her eyes looked shadowed and that smile was gone.

Looking down slightly mortified; “I’m sorry about her,” she whispered as if trying to keep it between the two of them. And then raising her voice again; “This really wasn’t the way I wanted to introduce us to the town.”

She gave him such a self-deprecating smile tinged with so much sadness that he wanted to wrap his arms around her. “It’s no problem at all! Honestly. We’re just happy we happen to be driving past.” He needed to clear the air. He didn’t know what the relationship was or what had happened to make Chloe run off, but he could safely assume it was not Sarah’s fault.

Despite her mood she offered him the best smile she could, before turning towards Bud; “Thank _you_ , as well, so much. You really have been amazing.”

“You’re very welcome,” Bud gave her a gentle smile. “And welcome to Middleton!”

“Thank you,” before turning to Chloe; “Come on Chloe. Lets go.”

Chloe stood from the bench and was quickly making her way past them all until Sarah grabbed her by the arm and stopped her in her tracks. “Say thank you,” her voice suddenly taking on a very threatening tone.

Chloe seemed to challenge Sarah with just a look but it wasn’t enough and a quick; “Thank you,” was heard coming out her lips.

Whilst Mattie smiled at Chloe, Harm instead aimed his smile at Sarah hoping it would set her a little at ease. Sarah realized his intentions and felt her heart flatter at his thoughts.

“You know what, Bud is right,” he spoke. “Why don’t you girls follow me? I’ll show you the quickest route from town back home.”

“That’d be great. Thanks.”

*****

Sarah had only just managed to shut down the engine before Chloe jumped out and quickly headed to the front door where she waited to be let in. Sarah however was not impressed with Chloe and instead took her time in getting out of the car. Turning towards her neighbor’s house she watched as the man and his daughter exited their Jeep. Her feet began to move mechanically and soon she found herself standing outside their driveway.

“Here,” Harm handed Mattie the house keys for her to let herself in. The young girl found Sarah watching them and waved at her before turning and heading inside.

Harm made his way over to Sarah.

“Just um…wanted to thank you again,” her voice soft in the dead of the night. The midnight snowfall leaving small flakes scattered through her hair, even one over her left eyelash which he desperately wanted to gently remove with his own fingers. Mother nature was testing his self-control!

“Please. There’s no need at all,” his voice honest. “And look if there’s anything you need, we’re right here so please let me know. Any heavy lifting or anything.”

‘He is so perfect’ she thought to herself. “Thank you. I might just take you up on that offer. The house is an absolute mess right now,” she admitted.

He smiled at her honesty. “Well, I’m here when you need it.”

“Your wife might have something to say about that,” she could admit to herself that she wanted to know if there _was_ a Mrs. Rabb and if so she figured the woman must be stunning! A wonderful woman without the kind of baggage she was carrying.

“Well if she does let me know…” perhaps it was his wishful thinking but he could have sworn he saw her eyes become just that little bit downcast. The moment was so fleeting though that he did question it. But he wanted to see her smile again so he ended his own game; “And of course whilst you’re at it please introduce me to her.”

Looking up at him she found herself smiling through half lidded eyes. ‘Did that mean…?’

He nodded reading her thoughts; “Yes. Like you I am a single parent. Unless…” he pried motioning to her making it clear what he was asking.

“No. It seems we are both just single parents.”

Leaning in as in confiding in her some serious secret; “Well then I think you and I will get along very well. We can relate on how much we hate teenage girls.”

He made her laugh. It was a soft laugh but goodness it was a beautiful laugh.

“That is very true,” she whispered almost conspiratorially.

Letting the moment slowly fade he gained a little more seriousness remembering the scene between Chloe and Sarah back at the police station; “But honestly, if you need anything at all…even if it’s just a chat…I’m here. I make a mean cup of tea!”

‘Why was he being so nice to her?’ “Thank you.”

“When you’re done flirting can you open the door!” Chloe shouted from the front door.

Sarah let out a long breath; “I should…”

“Yeah,” he clearly understood.

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

And with that they parted ways.

*****

“Chloe,” she called for the teenager before she had a chance to escape upstairs.

Sarah hadn’t had a moment during the night to really take in how horrible her headache really was. She was exhausted. So exhausted. But there was a conversation to be had.

“What?” Chloe stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked back at Sarah who stood with her back against the front door.

There was so much she wanted to say. She wanted shout! She wanted to scream! She was reaching breaking point. But instead all she could voice was; “Do you really hate me so much?” in nothing more than a whisper. Her eyes glazing with tears she didn’t know she wanted to shed. No! That definitely wasn’t what she was planning to say. That was not the question she was planning to ask or the reproaches she planned to shout. But that’s what came out.

Chloe took a deep breath. She wasn’t as heartless and cruel as some people thought she was. She was just…God she couldn’t even put it into words.

“I’m tired,” replied Chloe before turning and walking up the stairs…adding with her back to Sarah as she made it half way up; “And no.”

Sarah heard the bedroom door close before letting those tears fall free.


	3. CHAPTER 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Huge apologies for not updating on AO3 sooner but I'm posting the next 4 chapters now! Thank you for your patience and I do hope you continue to enjoy :)

“Yeah we made it here alright,” spoke Sarah over the phone.

Morning had come bringing with it a bright sun, which made for a lovely day despite the chill. Sarah hadn’t had much sleep and therefore was up and going quite early.

“Sorry I missed your call last night.”

_“That’s alright.”_

“We had a bit of a situation…” she looked up from the kitchen island where she was leaning over, to see Chloe sitting against one of the living room windowsills busy with her phone.

_“What happened?”_

Silently rolling her eyes at the thought of last night; “Long story. I’ll fill you in later,” she wasn’t going into it as she took a deep breath.

_“How is she?”_

“In one word: Angry.” She felt defeated every time she said that. “Just angry.”

_“Well you know I didn’t agree with the sudden move either.”_

Moving herself over the kitchen window, Sarah explained for what felt like the hundredth time; “Mic. You know all this. This was my last straw. Nothing else was working.” She paused letting that sink. “She needed a change. A new place. New people.”

_“I understand that Sarah but moving her and yourself half way across the country! Leaving your career and everyone behind…”_

Sarah didn’t need reminding of what she had lost. That she had essentially given up her own future for that of Chloe’s. Returning to New York and back to the same high status she had had would probably never happen now.

She didn’t want to talk about that though. Instead; “We met our neighbor last night! He’s been absolutely amazing. Him and his daughter. Even though Chloe was absolutely foul to them. Honestly she was feral.”

She decided to fool herself into thinking that Chloe had turned a corner this morning. She seemed a little calmer and had even agreed to breakfast in town so they could see the neighborhood in daylight.

_“Well that’s the thing about small towns. You’ll probably have half the town in your house before you know it.”_

There was a level of city sarcasm to his voice that she honestly didn’t appreciate. Harm and Mattie were beautiful people and Mic had no right to…

“Hang on. Door bell. I’m putting you on hold,” and she did as she placed the phone down on the counter and went to the door.

“Hi!” he seemed to have the power to bring her mood up immediately.

“Morning!” he smiled thinking that although she still looked tired, there was a difference in her countenance. As if the morning sun had cleared some of last night’s cobwebs. “Now, I promise I won’t be the nosy neighbor who’s always here.”

“That’s alright!” she was too happy to see him as she giggled at his statement…‘since when did she giggle at anything?’ she wondered.

“I just thought I would properly welcome you and Chloe to Middleton! And to do that I brought breakfast!” he held up three cups of coffee in a tray and a paper bag, the contents of which smelled beautiful. “Hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all! Come on in,” she led him inside.

Sidestepping several boxes they walked past the living room where Chloe had relocated to a couch clearly not in place yet as it faced an empty wall; “Hey Chloe!” Harm greeted her as they walked past.

Chloe didn’t smile but at the very least she replied; “Hey,” before going back to her phone.

“Harm brought breakfast,” Sarah added.

Chloe lifted her eyes with some disinterest; “Ok.”

Sarah took in a deep breath and looked at Harm apologetically before they continued on into the kitchen. As he placed the food down on the kitchen island, she reached for the phone she’d left behind; “Could you give me two seconds. I’ve just got someone on the line.”

“Sure,” Harm gave her a little space busying himself with the food.

“Hey. Mic?”

_“Yep. Still here.”_

“Listen, can I call you back this afternoon? I’ve just got a visitor.”

_“Already making friends! Good on you. That’s alright love. Call me when you can.”_

“Ok. I’ll talk…”

“Is that Mic?” demanded Chloe appearing out of nowhere.

“Uh yeah.”

“Here,” very nearly demanding the phone as she walked towards Sarah.

“Ok. Um Mic I’m putting Chloe on the phone.”

_“Yeah pop her on.”_

Grabbing the phone from Sarah; “Hey Mic.”

_“Hi beautiful. How are you?”_

Chloe began to make her way out towards the backyard.

“Like hell!”

Sarah and Harm were left alone in the kitchen as they heard the back door shut.

“I feel like I need to apologize in advance every time you come near her,” Sarah begged.

“She’s definitely strong willed,” he admitted

“That’s putting it kindly. There’s um…a long history there. Which is why I tolerate some of that behavior. The other half of it though I’m trying to gently…beat out of her.”

They both got a laugh out of her comment.

“Buy you shouldn’t have to put up with it. So please again and again I am terribly sorry.”

It wasn’t hard to tell there was a lot going on with these two, but the fact that Sarah was now acknowledging that there was something deeper here made him sympathize with her. Yes the teenager left a lot to be desired…but he clearly didn’t know the tip of the story.

“Please don’t be. I have a teenage daughter myself. I’ve had my fair share of tantrums.”

“One day you and I are going to compare war stories,” she offered

“Looking forward to it.”

Taking that as cue he pulled the cups out of the holder and handed one over to her. There were four kinds of pastries to choose from and they all looked and smelled amazing.

“Now _these_ are from the _Bistro_ downtown. Best place in town!” he made a point. “It’s owned by Harriet Roberts. Who happens to be married to Bud, whom you met last night.”

“Oh!”

“Yeah. When I said it was a small town I meant it,” he beamed. “We grow up here and it seems some of us would always return here.”

“I take it that has something to do with your trips to New York?” she hinted

He was happy to see she remembered his words and had easily picked up on this; “I’m a lawyer by trade.”

Sarah stopped mid bite into her blueberry Danish; “You’re a lawyer?”

“Yeah.”

“So am I!”

Harm was baffled. This was all too perfect. Way too perfect…“That’s…wow…” was all he could think of saying

“A little weird yeah,” she acknowledged thinking all these coincidence were just a little too much for her right now.

Their eyes met with a certain curious gaze. The moment was quickly broken as Chloe made her way back in and announced; “Mic is coming next week,” before putting the phone down of the counter and helping herself to a pastry.

Sarah suddenly frowned at the thought; “Mic is coming?” she questioned. “Why?”

“Because I asked him to,” Chloe returned as if it were the most obvious thing in the world before taking a coffee and beginning her walk upstairs; “Hopefully he’ll take me back with him.” 

Sarah demanded from her; “At least say thank you! Jesus Christ!”

“Thank you,” came the words already half way up the stairs.

Sarah brought both hands over her face feeling so incredibly embarrassed and ashamed; “I will keep her away from you from now on. I promise.”

Dropping her hands she found him smiling at her.

“I’m s….”

“Don’t say it,” he pleaded as he shook his head

“Ok…”

Taking a sip from his coffee he asked; “So is Mic… _her_ boyfriend? _Your_ boyfriend?” subtlety was not on the menu for breakfast.

“Neither,” she smiled knowingly. She had played this game on him last night. It was only fair he returned the favor. “He’s…a guy I used to work with. Somehow Chloe and he hit off amazingly. Probably because they tend to think the same.”

“So he’s a lawyer?”

“Yeah. In fact…his father is one of the partners at the firm. Which is why I’m a little shocked that he’s coming down. I know for a fact he doesn’t have the time for that right now. When I handed my resignation Mic was left with most if not all of my cases. Still feel bad about that.”

“What law firm is it?”

She swallowed her bite and licked her lips before; “Brumby, Leighton and Williams.” Avoiding his eyes.

Harm nearly choked on his coffee. “Brumby, Leighton and Williams? Only one of the most prestigious firms in America?”

Her nose scrunched at the sound of that. She hated this feeling and the looks that came with it. When people found out where she used to work and what that meant, they would look at her as if she was a whole other social level than them. Which was not true. Yes she loved what she did and she liked to think she was very good at it. But she also knew where she had come from and how hard it had been to get to where she was.

“It’s not that big of a deal,” she tried to downplay.

Harm felt her uneasiness so decided to drop it.

“How about you? Where did you work?” moving the limelight onto him.

“Nothing anywhere near as fancy,” he smiled. “I worked for the department of human services in Washington.”

“Oh wow,” truly impressed. That little fact alone said a lot about him. She could see him working for those who didn’t have a voice. She could see that lovely light in his eyes. “So…do you practice law here? Because I have to admit when I first looked up Middleton I couldn’t find any law firms available.”

“That’s because there isn’t any,” he explained. “Mine was a bit of a career change. I decided to put my other passion to good use.”

“And that is?”

“Flying. I’m a pilot. Well crop dusting now but…”

Sarah had to laugh at that. It wasn’t a belly laugh or a rude laugh. It was the kind of nervous laugh one gets when the person you have a crush on just keeps getting better and better. “A pilot?”

“Yes,” he smiled proudly.

That gorgeous, handsome smile.

Sobering up though the sparkle remained in her eyes; “So you’re a lawyer _and_ a pilot?”

“Yes.”

“Is there anything else you can do?” she asked half jokingly.

“I played the drums at school,” he answered playfully gaining him another generous laugh from her.

“Well aren’t you just the whole package?”

“I like to think I have my virtues yes,” he joked.

She couldn’t stop smiling. Even when it was down to a small smile…it was still there. Because of him.

“Well then I’m going to struggle a little to make a living aren’t I?” she continued now a little more serious. “I think at the last minute I figured I might just head down to the police station and see if they need any legal assistance.”

“That sounds great! I’m sure they could use your help! In fact let me talk to AJ. He’s the chief deputy at the station. I’ll see if we can get something sorted for you.”

“Oh, no, you’ve already done too much for me…for us. To be honest I don’t know how to thank you. You’ve been so kind and patient…when you don’t even know us.”

“No need to thank me. That’s what small towns are good at. Being there for each other.”

Their eyes met in a way that was making the room a little too warm…and the speed of all this made even Harm come to a stop; “So…I take it Chloe is enrolled in the school?”

Snapping out of it, Sarah replied; “Yeah. Yeah I’m um…I’ve got a meeting with the principle and her home teacher this Friday so she can hopefully start on Monday. Fingers crossed we wont have any issues. I take it it’s the only school in town?”

“You’re learning fast,” he joked with her.

“Ha ha,” she was only too happy to return. “Well yes…hopefully everything will…start falling into place.”

“Well Mattie will be there so if Chloe needs anything, I’m sure Mattie will only be too happy to help.”

Despite only seen glimpses of the girl, she figured she must be just as beautiful on the inside as her father seemed to be. Though from what she recalled, she also thought they looked nothing like each other physically! She would love to know the story there! Was he divorced? Was he widowed? (hopefully not – he deserved better than that). Was the girl a product of a one-night stand? What was _their_ story?

“You’re both too kind.” Her eyes were now rather serious as she tried to understand how this man was so open and generous to a woman he’d literally just met. This would be unheard of in New York…and if someone did suddenly gain an interest in you the way Harm had with them, then you would probably question his motives; were they a serial killer? A rapist? A psycho?

That programming would slowly fade as she to learned to live the country life where people are not as self-absorbed. Where everyone knows everyone’s name and they all help each other out.

Unwillingly he whispered; “I should probably get to work…but…breakfast was lovely.”

“It really was. Thank you so much. I’ll need to find this Bistro soon.” She spoke as they headed for the door.

“Yeah. You should meet Harriet. She’s lovely. You’ll love her.”

“It seems I’m gonna like a lot of people here…” she wondered if that was too obvious as they reached the door and he turned to face her. 

There was a silence in which both seemed to want to find something to say but neither knew what…until; “I guess I’ll…see you around…”

“Yeah. I’ll see you later…”

‘Later’…there was hope, he thought to himself as he offered her one last smile and headed to his own driveway. Watching him from the door, Sarah waited until he had jumped into his car and had driven off, before closing the door.

She had a stomach ache…and it wasn’t brought on by the food.

*****

He had noticed the Ute as he was driving in. Parking his vehicle in his usual spot, he headed towards one of the small planes that Victor was working on.

“Hey Victor!”

“Hey!”

“Andy here?” not so much a question…

Victor put on an unimpressed look and tilted his head towards the small room they liked to call an office.

“Bit early for him isn’t it?” whispered Harm

Victor merely raised his eyebrow in agreement.

“Alright,” Harm braced himself

Turning towards the office he began to walk as Victor called out; “He’s not alone.”

Turning back to him Harm watched as Victor continued with his work as if he hadn’t said anything. Walking back over to him he silently asked for more information to which Victor simply shrugged one shoulder and continued with his work.

With narrow eyes Harm turned yet again and began to walk though he could have sworn he heard Victor whisper ‘good luck’.

Opening the door he quickly found the reason for Victor’s attitude.

“Andy! Renee!”

“Good morning young man!” Old Andy struggled to get his 90-something year old self back up from the chair he was sitting on, whilst Renee merely looked on at her grandfather with a touch of desperation as she leaned against a filing cabinet.

“You’re late!” spoke the elderly man once he was up.

“Yes. I…got held up at home,” Harm explained. He had no need to as he wasn’t due over at Andy’s farm until tomorrow, but did so anyway. “It’s good to see you again,” he acknowledged Renee again mostly out of politeness as she stood waiting to one side.

“It’s good to see you too,” she returned pushing herself off the cabinet and giving him that large smile that seemed to work on all men…all except him.

He wasn’t beyond admitting that she was a beautiful woman…but he just simply wasn’t interested. He never had been and she had clearly resented that about him before leaving for Los Angeles…but perhaps the years away had changed that? Perhaps she had returned a changed woman!

“Grandfather why don’t you go and get Victor to check the ute for you?” Renee prompted the elderly man.

‘Or maybe she hadn’t changed at all’ thought Harm as he raised an eyebrow at her boldness.

Grunting as he walked with stiff joints he mumbled; “Don’t forget you’re due at my farm tomorrow young Rabb! And don’t be late!” and headed back towards the hangar much to Victor’s displeasure.

Once alone Renee took just a few steps forward towards Harm.

“So?” she began rather innocently. “How you been?” as she crossed her arms.

“Good. Good. Got this place now,” as he indicated to the place around them.

“Yes. I heard,” she looked around evidently uninterested. “Well it’s certainly different to your day job.”

Harm felt just slightly prickled at the implication in her words. “This is my day job Renee,” his voice suddenly deep and serious.

“Oh. I know. I just…” she was clearly thrown off by his sudden change in demeanor. “It’s so different to being a lawyer.”

“Can’t argue with that,” he admitted as he took the required steps towards his desk and took a seat at his chair. “But I’m certainly happier now than I was two years ago.”

Renee had remained standing before him; “You always did love this place didn’t you?”

“It’s my hometown…our hometown Renee.” It was too early to have a deep conversation like this so instead Harm opted to change the subject. “But anyway, how about you? How are you? How was L.A?” he indicated to the empty chair for her to seat.

Dropping down onto it she gave him what could only be thought off as a bitter smile; “Well it’s certainly not Middleton!”

Harm smirked; “I can imagine.”

Two years ago around the time he had arrived back in Middleton, Renee had announced she was moving to L.A convinced she would be the next Helen Mirren. The fact that she was back could only mean one thing…it hadn’t quite worked out to plans! However Harm had more tact than to bring up any of that so he let her speak as much or as little as she wanted. There was too much pride in her to admit that she was not as good an actress as she thought she was.

“I don’t know. Maybe like you I felt I needed to come back…home.”

‘Wow…she really _is_ a bad actress!’ he thought trying to hold back a grin.

“L.A was just becoming a little too loud and too busy. Auditions. Parties. Life in the fast lane!”

Harm wasn’t sure how much more of this he could handle. She was just so…ridiculous!

Nodding he kept his face blank.

“So here I am!” she announced as if the sight of her was a gift to him.

Nodding yet again; “Well. Welcome back.”

“Thank you!” she smiled.

“Hey dad?” Mattie came to a stop as she opened the door to the office and saw Renee.

“Dad?” Renee turned to Harm with a frown.

Harm nodded heavily this time. ‘Well this is gonna be interesting’ he thought; “Yes. Renee this is Mattie. My daughter.”

Renee had turned white. “Isn’t she…Johnson’s daughter?”

The air in the room thickened at the mention of Mattie’s father. Mattie herself felt something sink within her.

“Yes. She is.” He admitted. No need to hide what was a fact. “But she is also my daughter.” Another fact. He carefully watched Renee’s expression as she turned her eyes back to Mattie.

“You’re Renee aren’t you?” Mattie finally spoke a little apprehensive

“Yes. I am,” her voice had gained a lighter tone which Harm would have believed…if he didn’t know better.

“I take it Hollywood didn’t work out?” asked Mattie as Harm chocked back a laugh. Clearly Mattie wasn’t as naïve as he thought she was.

Renee’s look clearly soured; “On the contrary. I was becoming too busy and needed some time away.”

Mattie simply nodded…she knew better; “Ok.”

Harm stepped in before any more words were exchanged; “Young lady. Why are you even here? You should be in school.”

“I was. But I had a period off and came to pick up a notebook I left here.”

Turning in his chair he looked over the desk and only needed to pick up a few papers before he found a school notebook that clearly didn’t belong to him. Picking it up he angled it towards her; “Here.”

Walking towards him she took it; “Thanks!”

“Off you go. Back to school,” he prompted.

“Hey. Why don’t us three go for dinner tonight?” asked Renee.

Both father and daughter stopped, looked at her and then at each other.

“I’d love to hear all about you two,” Renee continued.

“Um…” Harm considered his options. Fact was if they said no to tonight, she would ask again tomorrow…or the day after…and the one after that. Might as well get it over with. “Yeah sure…” his voice clearly wary but nonetheless with a smile.

Mattie turned to him with rather shocked eyes.

Giving her a reassuring smile he looked at Renee again and confirmed. “Yeah.”

“Perfect!” announced Renee. “I’ll pick you both up.”

“Oh that’s alright we can meet you somewhere.”

“No! No! It was my suggestion so let me pick you up.”

“Ok. Sure,” ‘better not fight it’ he thought. “I’ll have to give you our new address.”

“You’re not at your grandmothers?”

“No. Well…with a daughter now I couldn’t well stay there,” he said modestly.

Renee considered him for a moment before; “You really took on fatherhood didn’t you?”

Looking at Mattie he felt a proud smile grow on his face; “Yeah. I did.”


	4. CHAPTER 4

“Hi sweetheart!” Harriet smiled as Bud walked into the bistro and headed for the counter.

Leaning over he met her lips for a gentle and quick kiss.

“Here’s the food,” she picked up a rather large paper bag from the counter and handed it to him. “And coffee’s will be done soon!” she announced already used to her daily order for the boys down at the station.

“So,” she leaned over the counter in a conspiring way. “Have you heard any more about the new neighbors?”

“Nope,” Bud replied innocently enough.

“I tried to get something out of Harm this morning but he was suspiciously tightlipped. And strangely nervous.”

“Maybe he just doesn’t have much to say.”

“He lives next to them!”

“They moved in yesterday. You’ll get your chance to meet them don’t worry.”

“You know he ordered three coffee’s this morning. And a whole lot of pastries!”

Bud shrugged; “So?”

“What if it was for them? Mother, daughter, him makes three.”

“Jason, Victor, him makes three.”

Harriet’s shoulders physically sank. “You are such a buzz kill Bud Roberts!”

Shaking her head she looked over to the coffee machine to check how the boys orders were going. But as she heard the front door open with a new customer she looked up; “Renee!”

“Harriet! Bud!” making her way towards the counter.

“Heard you were back!” Harriet commented

“Yeah,” Renee’s voice was less than thrilled. “Yes well…here I am.”

“How was L.A?” asked Bud

“Fine. Just fine.”

Clearly not a topic to be discussed Harriet jumped in; “Do you want a coffee? On the house to welcome you back!”

“Oh that would be lovely thank you! I actually came here to book a table for tonight.”

“Sure! How many people? Two?” Harriet winked

Renee instead sighed disappointedly; “Actually three.”

“Oh!”

“I’m having dinner with Harm and his…daughter,” she seemed to struggle through that last word…as if it didn’t quite fit into her narrative.

“Oh,” Harriet paused mid action. Harm? Having dinner with Renee? No! That’s not right! “Really?”

“Yeah!” Renee announced a little too proud. “Well I didn’t know about Harm and Mattie so it was all a bit of a surprise to me.”

Harriet was still processing.

“So yeah. I’m picking them up around 7 so if you could get a table ready for me for around 7:30 that would great!”

Harriet wondered if she could claim the bistro was full for dinner…but no. Instead she quickly realized it was best to have the three of them within earshot. If she needed to intervene she would be ready! “Yeah. We’ll have it ready.”

“Thank you!”

“Here’s your coffee ma’am,” the barista handed Renee her paper cup.

“Oh thank you!” as she took it and turned back to Harriet. “I’ll see you tonight.”

“Sure.”

Watching Renee leave the bistro Harriet turned to Bud; “We have to ground that plane before it takes off!”

Bud frowned as he looked towards the now closed door and then back to his wife.

“Ughh. Just take these and go!” Harriet handed him two trays of coffees with a frustrated sigh. She loved her husband dearly, passionately…buy my goodness he was dim sometimes!

Juggling the food and coffee’s Bud made it back to the police car where another young officer was waiting for him in the passenger side.

“Here,” said Bud as he handed the coffee trays to the young man.

“Hi there!”

Turning, Bud almost lost his grip on the paper bag; “Miss Mackenzie!”

Sarah quick to act took the bag from his hands; “Please. Call me Sarah.”

Smiling at her Bud took the bag back gratefully; “Sarah.”

“That’s better.”

Remembering the young officer in the car, Bud was quick to rectify; “Sarah. This is officer Clayton Webb. Clay this is Miss Sarah Mackenzie. Her and her daughter just moved to Middleton.”

Through the open window the young man extended his hand in greeting; “Hi. Nice to meet you.”

Sarah shook his hands; “Same.”

“You settling in ok?” asked Clay.

“Yeah. Well sort of…” laughing lightly. “Chloe and I were just tired of looking at boxes so we thought we’d come have a bit of a wander around town.”

Bud assumed Chloe was doing her own wandering as she wasn’t anywhere to be seen.

Guessing the train of his thoughts Sarah added; “Don’t worry I haven’t lost her. At least I hope not.”

Clay looked confused at the statement but let it go.

“We just agreed to do our own investigating and then meet at this Bistro for lunch,” she said pointing towards the building. “Which I’ve been told belongs to your wife!”

“Yeah! In fact, give me a minute,” Bud handed the bag of food to Clay. “I’ll be right back,” he said to Clay, and then looked to Sarah; “Come on in. I’ll introduce you to her!”

“Thank you,” and added a last; “It was nice to meet you,” to Clay.

Clay smiled and returned with the same. The young officer finding himself absolutely taken aback with her. Watching her walk away with Bud he took in as much of her as he could; from her short straight hair, to her long slim legs and the figure hugging jeans she was wearing under her coat. Those high boots that gave her an extra few centimeters. She was stunning!

Heading inside Sarah found herself in the coziest little place with walls of dark pine and two large chimneys on opposite sides burning lively, making the place a little winter haven from the outside snow.

“Harriet!” called Bud to a blonde woman with a gentle smile.

“Back already?” Harriet stopped wiping the table she was clearing up and looked up. Immediately spotting the beautiful and strange brunette standing just a few steps behind him, Harriet joined the dots before Bud had even opened his mouth.

Coming up to them as she wiped her hands with a towel; “You must be Sarah!” she smiled as she extended her hand.

Bud knew his wife was intuitive but sometimes she really needed to give him the moment. Sarah on her part blinked a little surprised but nonetheless smiled happily and took the lovely woman’s hand. “Yes. Sarah Mackenzie. Nice to meet you!”

“I’m Harriet Roberts! Welcome to Middleton!”

“Thank you!” Sarah smiled with a sense of humbleness at the kindness and beauty of the people she was meeting. “Everyone has been so amazing and welcoming.” Her voice dropping just a little she continued with a little awkwardness; “I’m sure your husband’s told you all about my night last night.”

Yes Harriet had certainly heard it all. But coming from Bud she had had a rather understanding and caring point of view on the situation.

Harriet shrugged with a smile trying to reduce Sarah’s clear uneasiness; “I’m just glad it all ended well. Where is she now? I’d love to meet her.”

“Uh she’s having a little wander on her own but we agreed to meet here for lunch so I’ll bring her over to meet you.”

“Lovely! I’ll set a table aside for you two!”

“That’d be great! Harm, my next door neighbor, insisted this place was the best in town so I definitely had to come.”

‘It’s _Harm_ already is it?’ Harriet wondered inwardly. “Did he? Aww he’s lovely.”

“Yeah. He is. He’s been really great.”

Sarah’s smile lingered a little too long and her gaze drifted a little too far when she said that for Harriet not to notice. ‘Now this is interesting’ Harriet thought. ‘Very interesting.’

*****

She’d been sitting on the park bench for nearly 30 minutes and had gone through 3 cigarettes.

“Those are bad for you.”

Turning with cigarette between her lips she found the curly haired girl from last night…what was her name?

“It’s Mattie,” she filled in the blank with a smile.

Chloe nodded vaguely interested.

“Are you gonna be coming to school?”

Chloe simply shrugged. She was sure she’d heard Sarah talk something about a school…and some meeting…with someone…and starting on…some day…but no she really hadn’t been listening.

Clearly deflated by Chloe’s attitude, Mattie whispered; “I’ll see you around.”

As Mattie turned and continued on her way, Chloe watched her closely, before she put out her cigarette and stood up. It didn’t take her long to reach Mattie as she called from just a few steps away; “Where’s the Bistro?”

Mattie stopped and turned at the sound. A moment Chloe used to finally catch up to her.

“My… _mother_ and I are meeting there for lunch.”

Although a little disappointed that she was merely being used for information, Mattie helped as always; “Just keep walking up here for another two blocks,” she pointed to her right. “Turn left at Gray House Street and you’ll see it. It’s fairly big. Hard to miss.”

“Gray House Street?” Chloe reiterated.

“Yep.”

“Thanks.” Chloe though not smiling was gentle enough and seemed even a little sincere.

Mattie nodded with an even smaller smile. “It’s ok. I’ll see you around. Bye.”

“Bye.”

*****

“Push!”

“I am!”

Sarah and Chloe had been trying for the last 40 minutes to move a bookcase just a smidge over to the left…rather unsuccessfully. Now red, sweating, tired and annoyed with each other, the bookcase remained in the very same spot it was 40 minutes ago.

Panting though still on her feet, Sarah leaned over and supported her hands on her knees; “Do we really need to move this thing? I mean…really really?”

Chloe sat on the floor leaning against one of the sofas and catching her breath; “You’re the one who wants to. If you don’t move it then the corner table won’t fit. Beats me if it does or not.” Grunting she rolled onto her fours and then pushed herself up.

Taking her water bottle from the coffee table she took a few sips. Swallowing and putting the cap back on she put a hand on her hip. “Can’t you just get hot dad from next door?”

Sarah’s head jerked up, as she looked at Chloe a little shell-shocked at the expression.

“Oh come on. I saw the way you looked at him.”

“Chloe!” She chastised though the truth of it brought a flush to her cheeks. “He’s been generous enough as it is. I can’t just be calling on him every time I need something.”

“Look. We can’t move this thing. So unless you want to leave it as it is, I suggest you walk yourself over there and ask for help.”

And with that Chloe walked away towards the kitchen.

Standing up straight Sarah considered the suggestion. On the one hand she was embarrassed to no end. He was probably a very busy man and he had already helped them so much. She couldn’t just well wander over the fence every time she needed something heavy moved. On the other hand however…she _really_ wanted to see him again…ok fair enough that wasn’t a good enough excuse to call on him…but…he _had_ offered hadn’t he?

Making up her mind she headed for the door; “Don’t move! I’ll be right back!”


	5. CHAPTER 5

Mattie was sitting at the kitchen counter reading a book as Harm came down the stairs doing up the last buttons of his shirt.

“You ready?” he asked her as he headed for the hallway mirror.

“Yeah.” Less than thrilled about the prospect of this dinner and so decidedly kept her eyes on the book.

Looking himself in the mirror he used his hand to move his hair around a little. He had no intention of looking ‘attractive’ for Renee but he did take pride in the way he looked when he wasn’t at work wearing jeans and a shirt covered in jet fuel and oil.

As he did this, he wondered what Sarah would be up to tonight and what both girls next door had gotten up to today…and then of course he wondered why on earth he was wondering about the next door neighbor and her whereabouts.

Moving back into the kitchen he bit on his lip before approaching Mattie; “Hey?” settling into the seat next to Mattie. “What do you think of Chloe?”

Mattie looked up from her book; “What do you mean?”

“I mean what do you think of her? I don’t know I just…” he hesitated; “she’s gonna be starting up at your school on Monday and I thought she…might need a friend.”

“I think more than a friend she needs an attitude adjustment.”

Well that was uncommon from Mattie! She was too sweet and kind for that. Raising an eyebrow he silently questioned her for more information.

Closing her book and putting it down she found her words; “She seems very…” what was the word?

“Troubled?”

“Bitchy.”

His eyebrow rose just a little bit higher! Where had his sweet girl gone?

“Sorry,” she added looking a little embarrassed.

He shook his head with a knowing smile; “That’s alright.”

“It’s just,” she began; “You’ve seen her dad. You try talking to her and get absolutely nowhere and when she finally does say something it’s usually so rude you prefer she hadn’t said anything at all.”

He nodded in agreement; “Yes. She is a little…headstrong for lack of another word. But I think there’s more there than simple rebellion,” he added thinking back to his conversation with Sarah and the little hints she had dropped along the way. To be fair the two hadn’t even been in Middleton for 24 hours. Already he felt like he’d invaded their privacy enough as it was.

Mattie silently agreed and pondered on it before another thought crossed her; “Why are you asking?” her eyes narrowing as if trying to read him.

He feigned ignorance; “No reason.”

Her eyes narrowed further with a look he knew meant; ‘Spill.’

“I just…I think maybe…she might need a friend…and…we’re right next door…just thought that…”

“That _I_ could be that friend?”

He shifted in his chair and bit down his lip for an answer.

She wasn’t necessarily surprised. She’d seen the way he was behaving around Chloe’s mom and this was probably coming. To be honest she wasn’t sure how she felt about it. No, she wasn’t naïve. She knew Harm would one day meet a woman, fall in love and make his own family. But what did that make of her? Where would she fit into that picture? He was her legal guardian and over the year she had come to call him ‘dad’. But the reality was she wasn’t adopted and therefore things for her could very easily change.

However, and far stronger than her fears, was her love for him. And if this woman was something he was interested in pursuing…well then she could take one for the team…

Taking a deep breath she placed her hands flat on the grey marble; “Ok. I’ll talk to her,” shrugging. “But I wouldn’t get my hopes up.”

*****

Reaching the front door to Harm’s house, Sarah hesitated for just a few seconds before pressing the buzzer. There was movement inside the house as she saw a shadow walk across the frosted glass on the door.

Hearing heavy footsteps coming towards the door Sarah ran her hand nervously through her hair…her hair! With eyes wide open she suddenly realized she was red, disheveled and sweaty, wearing an old pair of sweatpants and an even older university jumper.

Pulling at her jumper she felt the urge to leave immediately and she was just about to when the door opened.

‘Oh God!’ she thought in horror. ‘I’m wearing sweatpants and he’s looking…simply delicious and smelling even better’

“Hello!” his smile wide and beautiful as he welcomed her.

Mattie wasn’t far behind looking lovely in a dark red dress and black stockings.

“Oh!” Mattie looked surprised. “Hi!” she called out with a smile regardless.

Sarah was blank as she swallowed heavily with the realization that they were heading out; “Hi…I…” she stumbled. “I’m so sorry. I…sorry.”

“Don’t be!” he wasn’t even sure what she was apologizing for but he knew she shouldn’t be. “Don’t be! Is everything alright? Did you need something?”

‘Yes. You’ she thought. “No,” she shook her head and raised her hands; “I’m sorry. You guys are on your way out. Never mind. I’m sorry,” she tried to take a step back and turn but was held back by him who quickly stepped forward and gently grabbed her by the arm.

“No. Please. Please. I told you. If you needed anything you only had to ask. What’s wrong? Do you need me to move something? Does something need fixing?” his voice perhaps a little too urgent and keen. He didn’t want her to leave! She was here and she needed something from him…there was no higher compliment for him right now. She trusted him enough to come over and ask for something.

She was still very reluctant though, as her eyes looked a little low; “No. Honestly. I’m so sorry. You guys have a lovely night. I’m sorry.”

She tried to turn again.

“Sarah,” he stopped her on her tracks.

How easily that name rolled off his tongue and how amazing it sounded to her and if her heart was thumping just a little bit harder against her chest, and her hands were sweating just a little, well she simply tried to ignore it.

“I just…” she tilted her head a little embarrassed. “We needed to move a bookcase just a little, and honestly no matter how hard we’ve pushed it’s just not budging,” she admitted.

He smiled almost cheekily. “Let’s go,” he was only too eager. Turning his head back to where he knew Mattie was still standing; “I’ll be right back.”

“Ok.” Mattie had half a mind to ask him what to do if Renee turned up. But perhaps mentioning another woman in the presence of _this_ woman might get him into trouble with her and Mattie into trouble with him.

“Thank you,” Sarah whispered as they began to move towards the end of his driveway.

“No worries at all!”

“No. It’s a serious imposition on you. You guys were heading out.”

“Oh trust me, what we’re doing tonight can certainly wait!” he said as a matter of fact.

He was glad to have something that would delay his dinner. One, he wasn’t hungry, two and most importantly, this was a dinner with Renee which meant this was bound to be a bloody long and painful night!

“Trust me when I say this…I rather move around every piece of furniture you own, than go to this… _thing_ tonight.”

He sounded so serious and resolute that it was a little hard to doubt him…but she still had her reservations…

“Look I don’t want to cause you any trouble…”

“Well that’s good. Because you’re not!” he interrupted her with a soft smile.

She wavered nonetheless and looked down at her feet considering his words.

“Please,” he begged softly. “Just let me help you…”

Though her eyes were doubtful and her fingers twisted together nervously, she nodded; “Ok.”

*****

“That one,” Sarah used both hands to ‘exhibit’ the bookcase in the living room. “We just want to move it to the right a little so we can fit this in that corner,” as she pointed to the wooden corner table that was sitting to one side and then back to the left side of the bookcase.

“Done,” Harm gave her one firm nod with a smile. Undoing his cuff buttons, he rolled his sleeves.

Moving towards the bookcase he angled himself so as not to hurt his back and have the most leverage and then with one swift move the bookcase had shifted into the ideal spot!

“Oh my God! Thank you so much,” she praised placing both palms over her chest. “That’s perfect. Thank you.”

Stepping back a little he took a look at where the bookcase now sat. Tilting his head he then looked past Sarah and around the living room with its scattered sofas that didn’t quite have a place yet. “Hmm,” he pondered as his lips twisted and his eyebrows knitted in concentration. “Ok. But…” his fingers pointing forward with an idea and then turning to her he asked; “Give me a minute. Let me move a few things around and then tell me what you think. If you don’t like it we can move it back to how you want it.”

Sarah was shocked into silence…in a good way! Although; “but you have to go.”

His face was a picture of concentration as he dismissed the comment with a quick wave of his hand; “Meh. She’ll be fine.” And not waiting for a response he gently took her by her arms and walked her backwards until she was sufficiently out of the way. And then he got to work!

Yet again angling himself against the side of the bookcase, he pushed it just that little bit further where it now sat perfectly between the two large living room windows. Then looking carefully at the spot that had been left empty to the left, he picked up the corner table and put it into place. He then headed for the three seater black leather couch that was pushed all the way to one side and moved it into place. Followed by the two seater. And then finally the two gorgeous Elizabethan single seaters. The end result was a perfect L that made the living room look cozy and welcoming, with a perfect angle for both the television and the fireplace.

Sarah had watched him silently wondering exactly how this had happened! They had only been here 24 hours! And here was her gorgeous neighbor rearranging her furniture…and possibly her life. He was stunning. Just absolutely stunning. Those muscles clearly defined under that shirt that by now was covered in some sweat. Those arms moved things around with such ease that she was honestly surprised at his strength. His eyes were so focused in his doing that he wouldn’t have noticed her gawking at him.

Taking a deep breath he came to stand next to her and asked; “What do you think?”

She looked at him and then at her living room…

“It’s perfect,” she whispered. “It’s absolutely perfect.”

She smiled with a quiet joy because…this is exactly the set up she had wanted for the living room! It’s exactly what she had pictured in her mind…but she wouldn’t tell him that.

His smile broadened into that gorgeous one he reserved for special people. He wanted to make her smile and wanted to help her as much as he could. So having put together a little layout in his head, he’d gone ahead and done it. He’d had a nagging feeling that maybe she wouldn’t like it. But he went ahead anyway and now…he was happy! 

“Hey,” Chloe made her way into the living room.

Swallowing he blinked himself out of his thoughts; “Hi Chloe!”

“You fixed it,” she commented a little surprised but mostly just stating the fact.

“Yeah! What do you think?” his smile never leaving his lips.

“It’s fine,” Chloe commented flatly with a small shrug of her left shoulder.

“I can live with that,” Harm joked as Sarah rolled her eyes at Chloe.

With nothing else to add there was a small awkward moment of silence between the three before Sarah spoke what she was thinking; “I would ask if you want something to drink but…you probably have somewhere to be…”

“Is that _somewhere_ the blonde that was outside in the hooker heels?” asked Chloe.

“Chloe!” Sarah chastised angrily. ‘Wait. Blonde?’ she registered.

Rolling her eyes Chloe mumbled; “Sorry.”

Harm, far from upset, was terribly amused as he snorted and laughed…only to realize exactly what Chloe had just said. She said was. Did that mean Renee had come and gone?

‘Shit!’ was his first thought.

*****

Making quick steps into the house, Harm found Mattie sitting on the couch in her pajamas reading her book. Frowning and fearing the answer; “Was Renee here?”

Lowering her book down slowly, she looked up at Harm through thin eyes; “Oh she was here alright! And she told me to tell you, amongst other things, that you better call her. _Tonight_.”

Harm grimaced. “I’m sorry. I got completely sidetracked.”

Mattie didn’t actually mind…she really just wanted to make her dad suffer a little while. Other than that she really was quite happy with how the night had panned out. Book and pizza sounded perfect to her. “You owe me!”

“I know.” He let himself drop on the couch beside her

“Pizza. You pay.”

“When don’t I pay?” he mumbled with eyes closed and head tilted back.

“So did you move the furniture?”

“Yep.” Why was he suddenly smiling?

She watched him from her corner of the couch. His eyes were closed and despite looking tired and smelling slightly of sweat…he had a smile on his face. God only knew where his conversation with Renee would end up, but clearly doing chores for the neighbor was making him happy.

*****

‘Blonde?’ Sarah wondered as she turned in bed twisting the sheets around her even more. ‘Who?’

*****

“She was a straight A student up until two years ago,” commented Mrs. Martha Tinsdale as she read the report cards for a third time.

“Yes. She was,” Sarah agreed quietly, her eyes low and nostalgic. But taking a long and deep breath she continued; “Anyway. After her father died she was removed from the school she was at and sent back to her mother. Which is when she basically left school altogether. I tried a different school when she moved in with me but…well as you’ve already read she was expelled,” as she pointed to the papers in front of the school principle Mr. Ryan Elliott.

All three fell silent at the depth of the issues going on here as they sat to one end of the oval table in the school’s meeting room. Sarah had brought everything with her, from school reports to psychological reports because much as she feared their first impression of Chloe…they needed to know the facts.

Putting down the paper he was holding; “You do realize she’ll have to repeat the year?” Ryan questioned gently with no intention of upsetting Sarah even more but simply stating a fact.

“Yes.” It was a shame but Sarah nodded.

“The school can provide extra support for her though,” he added. “We have tutors and extra classes that she can do after school.”

Sarah nodded externally but internally shook her head. It was going to be hard enough to get Chloe to meet the 90% attendance. Afterschool classes was probably asking a bit too much…of them both!

Both Martha and Ryan could almost read her thoughts as they came to the same conclusion. Which is when Martha added; “The school also has a counselor that is available for her at all times.”

Sarah appreciated the thought but she knew Chloe well enough; “I know Chloe will be difficult and challenging but…please don’t give up on her so quickly. She’s actually a really bright girl. I’ve known her since she was four. She…she’s just…in a bad place…but I know what she’s capable of and I know she can do this.” She was desperate. She knew what schools were like. The school she had enrolled Chloe into back in New York had basically washed their hands and in 5 words or less asked Sarah to take this problem of a child away from them. She was crossing her fingers this school would at least give her a chance…

Martha was an experienced teacher and had seen some of the best and some of the worst in her 30 years of teaching. Yes Chloe sounded like a challenge…but she would never give up on a child. Putting her hand gently over Sarah’s; “I look forward to meeting her on Monday,” her voice gentle and soothing. “I’m sure we’ll have our moments…but I have more than enough years of teaching under my belt.” She winked with a generous smile.

Sarah had expected niceties but not the amount of care and kindness she was receiving from just about everyone. “Thank you. Thank you so much!”

*****

“Wow! The town really does go all out!” Sarah exclaimed impressed as they wandered through the unnaturally crowded streets of Middleton.

“Yes we do!” Harm replied almost proudly.

It was only their first weekend here and Middleton had certainly put on a show for them! Halloween was just around the corner and the town certainly took it seriously. 

Following her meeting with the school, Sarah had gone in search for Chloe’s textbooks and school uniform…which is where she’d bumped into Harm buying new school socks for Mattie who according to him ‘makes holes in them like a soldier!’

Sarah had noticed the town buzzing just a little more than the previous days. Harm clarified those thoughts by explaining the weekend event and asking if she’d like to join him and Mattie for the weekend long event, which she had happily agreed to.

Now, here she was trying to keep her eagerness in reign. She wanted to stop at every stall and buy something from all them! She wanted to taste all the food that just looked to die for.

Little did she know that Harm was simply giddy with excitement at just the simple fact that they were walking side by side and were going to spend most of the day together!

Dragging her feet a little, Chloe had agreed to head off with Mattie and one of her school friends to check out the stalls. Which left Harm and Sarah to their own devices.

“Harm!” someone called from behind

Turning Harm smiled having easily recognized the voice; “Mom! Grams!”

The ladies quickly made their way up to him and this beautiful young woman they’d never seen before. Greeting their boy with a kiss, both ladies immediately turned their attention to her.

“Mom, Grandma,” as he gently urged Sarah forward; “This is Sarah.” 

Sarah had shyly remained a few steps back to allow Harm space with his family. “She’s our new neighbor. Moved in a few days ago.”

He’d been meaning to call his mom and fill her in on the new situation, but then Renee had happened and then Mattie needed this and that. The shopping had to be done and the truck needed a new gearbox of all things! Eventually time ran away from him and that’s how now he felt like a schoolboy caught out on a lie by his mother…but what was he nervous about? It’s not like there was anything going on…

Smiling timidly Sarah stepped forward and shook both the ladies hands; “Nice to meet you.”

“Lovely to meet you. I’m Patricia but call me Trish.”

“And I’m _Sarah_ , so you certainly can’t forget!” joked the elderly lady.

“No,” smiled the younger Sarah.

“So where are you from?” Trish questioned.

“New York.”

“Oh wow! That’s a bit of a change. What made you move to Middleton? I don’t think many people even know we’re here,” Trish commented lightly with a short laugh.

“Um…”

Harm knew well enough the reason behind Sarah’s apprehension. Sarah Rabb however, despite not knowing the details, certainly saw the anxiety in the younger woman’s eyes. So stepping in; “Oh what does matter! We have a new neighbor and we’re only too happy to have you here!”

Trish quickly realized she’d unknowingly tugged on a nerve, so instead she asked; “Are you settling in ok?” now sounding almost concerned for her.

“Yeah. Yeah. Everyone’s been just absolutely lovely,” was Sarah’s frank response.

“Well welcome to Middleton darling! And if you need anything you just let us know ok,” Sarah Rabb offered gently.

“We’re gonna have to figure something out or this Sarah-Sarah will get confusing,” joked Trish as she pointed to both Sarah’s.

The younger Sarah smiled and suggested; “You can call me ‘Mac’?” 

All three frowned in question.

“My surname is Mackenzie,” she informed the ladies. “And ever since I can remember everyone back In New York used to call me that so…” she gave a small shrug.

“You hadn’t told me that,” Harm pointed out.

“Well I didn’t know there was a special Sarah in your life,” her voice playful as she bounced on her heels, hands tucked into her back pockets.

‘Another special Sarah’ he thought as bit down on his lower lip and smiled almost boyishly at her.

Trish narrowed her eyes at the sight of her son. Was it her or was he behaving like a boy with a crush? 

“So have you two eaten?” asked Trish.

“No, we haven’t,” he replied whilst Mac shook her head. “But if you’re keen…” he looked over at Mac questioningly. “Did you want to grab lunch?”

“Sure,” Trish agreed as she looked at her mother-in-law who nodded in agreement. “Where’s Mattie?”

“She went for wander with Nick and Chloe. Chloe is Sar…Mac’s daughter,” correcting himself with a grin and explaining who Chloe was before they bothered asking.

“You have a daughter?” asked Sarah

“Yeah…sort of…” Mac replied a little awkwardly.

Harm would have jumped in and explained even further but as before that was one step too far and this wasn’t his business to reveal. He did however look over at Mac with a silent apology…

But despite the discomfort Mac found herself adding all on her own; “She’s my…I’m her legal guardian.”

Trish’s eyebrows raised just as little as Sarah looked at Harm and then back to Mac with a gentle smile; “Like Mattie!”

‘Wait. What? Mattie wasn’t his daughter?’ the news sending a little shockwave through Mac. ‘Why hadn’t he told her?’ 

She wasn’t in any way demanding an answer but as she looked up at him she hoped to find some kind of response. Which she did in the form of a small but remorseful smile from Harm. He wasn’t sure why he hadn’t clarified that. Mattie was his daughter for all intents and purposes. Therefore he never felt the need to explain their legal situation. But this probably wasn’t the way Mac should have found out, especially when she had been so forthcoming about Chloe.

The thought that they seemed to keep stepping on mines in this conversation was worrying to Trish, as she felt and saw the sudden tension between her son and Mac; “So how old is Chloe?”

Shaking off her confusion, Mac looked back at Trish; “16.”

“Oh! Well I’m sure the girls will get along amazingly!” Trish hoped.


	6. CHAPTER 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I've been typing as fast as I can lately because uni is back and things are unfortunately picking up (don't know why I always get plot bunnies when I have no time to write haha). Hope you enjoy and I will try and finish the next chapter by the weekend *fingers crossed* :)

“Where are you going?!” Mattie called out.

“Away,” Chloe mumbled to herself without so much as turning back to see Mattie.

“Just leave her,” Nick held Mattie back gently. He was already annoyed with the new girl and he really didn’t have the patience for her anymore.

“No! I can’t just leave her Nick,” Mattie kept her eyes on Chloe so she wouldn’t lose her.

“Look at her!” demanded Nick. “She’s a horrible person who’s done nothing but ignore us and complain through gritted teeth! Why would you even bother?”

Mattie turned to Nick with a passing thought that he was right. But then remembered; “Because I promised my dad.” Coming loose from his hold; “I’ll be back.” And began to head in the direction Chloe had walked away in.

It didn’t take her long to catch up to her a few blocks down the road.

“Chloe!” Mattie called as she reached her and began walking side by side with her. “Where are you going?”

Chloe was annoyed to say the least, but she had to give it to the girl; “You don’t give up do you?”

Unsure if that was a compliment or an insult Mattie instead kept silent and continued to walk at Chloe’s pace.

With a frustrated sigh Chloe continued in a rather bitter tone; “Just go back to your little friends. I don’t need a babysitter no matter what Sarah thinks.”

Mattie bit down on her lip as she processed Chloe’s words. Nick was right! Chloe was a horrible person!

Rather abruptly Mattie stopped walking and watched as Chloe continued to walk ahead of her, much to Chloe’s surprise! She was almost taken aback when she realized that Mattie had in fact stopped. Perhaps she had secretly hoped that this girl would plead for her attention just a little longer. But maybe she’d finally pushed it too far.

Frustrated by her own fragility, Chloe’s steps began to slow down until she stopped altogether. With her hands inside her pockets, Chloe let out a long sigh and eventually turned to face Mattie; “Why are you doing this?”

“Doing what?”

Chloe shook her head slightly; “You and I couldn’t possibly be any more different. So why would you want to hang out with me?”

Mattie was stumped, unsure of how to answer that. ‘Because my dad asked me to’ felt like too blunt of a reason. So shrugging she asked a rather fair question instead; “Do you have any other friends here?”

She had a point!

Chloe couldn’t answer that so instead she had a good look around them before turning back to Mattie; “Are you always like this?”

Mattie frowned unsure about her answer; “Like how?”

Raising an eyebrow, Chloe felt she had her answer, looking to one side mumbled; “Never mind.” With an almost imperceptible roll of her eyes, she crossed her arms; “So do you plan to follow me?”

“Depends where you’re going. And I’m _not_ following! I’m accompanying.”

Mattie’s voice had gained a firmness that Chloe was frankly impressed with. Raising an eyebrow, Chloe could finally see sparks of attitude and character in Mattie and she wanted to see more of.

Nonchalantly Chloe asked; “Where is that bridge from the other night?”

‘Why?’ Mattie wondered; “If you’re thinking of running away again…I’m certainly not going to help you!”

With a raised eyebrow; “You gonna tell your dad or my mom?” asked Chloe sarcastically.

Mattie was quickly becoming more and more irritated. Why was this girl so frustrating! “Are you always like this?”

Chloe smirked; “Like how?”

A small silence fell between them as their eyes met, smiles slowly drawing on their lips until they both broke into a gentle giggle.

Once the moment was over they both wondered ‘what now?’

“Do you wanna head back to town?” asked Mattie cautiously

“Not really. No.”

There was yet another silence that Mattie now expected Chloe to fill.

Looking behind her towards the mountains, Chloe had a thought. Turning back she asked; “How well do you know these mountains?”

“Pretty well,” Mattie answered energetically

“How about we go for a walk up there?” Chloe’s voice was rather leveled. She wasn’t exactly running to spend time with Mattie…but she was here now and she was clearly not going away…so why not go along with it?

Mattie seemed to contemplate Chloe’s request. Yes she knew the mountains well…but she wasn’t meant to be up there alone. Then again she wouldn’t be alone. She was going with Chloe. On second thought her dad was expecting her back for lunch. But it was still early in the day and luckily for the town the sun had come out to play. Then again they didn’t have to go too far. She could show Chloe the waterfalls, which were only around an hour away. They could be back for lunch!

“Ok!” Mattie was almost feeling content. She would finally spend some time with this girl…and perhaps now even get to know her.

*****

She was simply amazed. “This looks awesome!”

“Wanna give it a try?” asked Harm

She looked up at him with a giddy smile; “Can we?”

“Yeah!” Harm was only too happy.

Having separated from Trish and Sarah who had gone in search of Harriett’s cake stall, Harm and Mac had instead walked over to the hay maze in the middle of town that everyone seemed to be talking about.

“Harm!”

“Victor!”

Both men greeted with a handshake at the start of the maze. Victor was looking puffed and tired as if he’d been running and was followed by a young blonde that was also looking flushed and a little breathless.

“Good job on the maze man!” Victor congratulated Harm. “It was brilliant!”

Mac blinked in surprise and looked at Harm; “You built this?”

Harm looked a little shy; “Yeah.”

Mac shook her head a little. He sure was playing with her head a little. She seemed to be discovering one omission after another. This one alone wasn’t such a big deal but it made her wonder how long it would have been before he’d spoken to her about his true relationship to Mattie if it hadn’t been brought up by his family instead.

Unsure what to say for himself, Harm instead introduced those present; “Mac, this is Victor. He works with me. And his fiancée Jennifer. Mac is our new neighbor.”

“Nice to meet you,” Victor shook Mac’s hand, as did Jen. 

“You guys had lunch?” asked Victor

“Yeah. We were actually just about to give the maze a go,” replied Harm.

“Well we _were_ ,” announced Mac to which Harm frowned and looked at her. “Well. You made it. You know the way out.”

“But you don’t,” Harm replied quickly as Mac caught on to what he was suggesting.

Victor watched the exchange between the two and suddenly felt the need to leave.

“We’re gonna go grab something to eat. You guys enjoy the maze. It was lovely to meet you,” Victor finished as he guided Jen away by the small of her back.

Once alone, Harm tilted his head and looking at Mac he said; “Lead the way!”

*****

The leveled ground they’d started on had soon turned into a steep trek covered in a thick layer of snow. They’d been walking for nearly an hour and a half now and hadn’t really reached anything in particular. In fact Chloe wasn’t even sure where they were going but Mattie seemed to be walking further and further uphill quite confidently.

Unfortunately both girls would agree that they were definitely not dressed for this! They were both in jeans and jackets but nothing thick enough for the kind of cold they were walking through. Chloe on her part had left her attitude a few kilometers behind and instead was keeping her arms crossed and her mouth shut…mostly; “Where are we going? Feels like we’ve been walking for days!” she asked watching her breath condense into a thick cloud right before her eyes.

“You’ll see,” Mattie replied sounding well out of breath. “We’re almost there.”

They were both becoming progressively tired and thirsty. Their phones had lost reception a while ago, which Mattie knew would happen but was a shocking surprise to Chloe who now found the only use for her phone was to read the time. When they’d set off Mattie had estimated this walk would take around an hour there and an hour back…but this snow was just too thick and it was certainly slowing them down. And this fog! Was it her or did it seem to be thickening?

*****

“Dammit,” she mumbled under her breath as hit another wall.

Hay! That’s all she could see. Hay!

Either this maze was exceptionally built or she’d been walking in circles for the last 15 minutes. Her company was being utterly useless and merely grinned and shrugged at every turn they made and that she silently questioned.

Harm was quietly content with just following her lead knowing full well that she had in fact taken a right turn earlier, which essentially took her back to the start! 

Coming to a stop she scratched her forehead mostly out of frustration than actual itch. Looking around and then up at Harm; “I’m really lost aren’t I?” 

Harm refused to say a word but his eyes spoke volumes as that grinned refused to leave his face.

Grunting in frustration she began to walk again and made a left turn, which led them to a T intersection. Looking both left and right and then left again, she turned back to Harm and said; “Ok. I give up.”

“What? Already?”

“I have this feeling that’s we’ve been walking round in circles for a while.”

Harm simply shrugged.

“Please get us out?” she pleaded innocently.

Nodding slowly; “Ok. I’ll get us out. But…” he began to slowly move his feet towards the left turn; “you’ll have to keep up with me.” And just like that he was off running, giving Mac little time to react before she realized she too had to run or be left behind and lost.

Through the high walls of this maze all that could be heard was heavy footsteps and breathless laughter.

*****

“Wow.” It was a soft whisper.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” asked Mattie almost proud to show off what Mother Nature had given them.

Stepping forward just that little bit, Chloe found herself quite speechless.

The water fell from meters high above them and disappeared meters way below them under a thick cloud of fog. Despite the snow there was a steady flow of water that sprinkled them even from this distance. The sound of rushing water below was all that could be heard amongst these trees.

Chloe took a deep breath and for the first time in a long time…there was silence in her head. Just silence. Not peace. But silence. And that was something she hadn’t experienced in a while. There were demons she fought with daily. Demons she would never speak of or to anyone about. But…for just that moment…they seemed to have gone…silent.

Mattie who was completely unaware of what this particular moment had done to Chloe commented; “I come here all the time.”

Blinking, Chloe let out the breath she’d been holding and looked toward Mattie. Then back to the scene before them. Following the water up to its source she pointed to the top; “Can we go up there?”

Mattie looked up, a little concerned; “Yeah. I guess. Though I’ve never actually been up there.”

“Well then it’ll be a first for us both.” Making up her mind for the both of them, Chloe began to walk decisively towards the rocks that led up to the top; “Come on!”

*****

Catching their breath, Harm and Mac sat on a bench at the end of the maze.

Taking a sip of water from her bottle, she put the cap back on and leaned back against the seat. From there she could carefully take in Harm’s features as his torso was leaned over and his arms rested over his thighs.

He was gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous.

Feeling her eyes on him, he turned his head and looked back at her.

“What did you think?” he smiled and licked his dry lips.

Biting down on her lower lip holding down her widening smile and with a twinkle in her eye; “It was alright,” shrugging one shoulder and looking away as if unimpressed though her eyes gave her away.

His smile widened proudly as he sat up straight, loosened his neck and leaned back against the seat like she was. They were sitting so close their arms were pressed tightly against each other’s.

The sun had slowly dimmed over the last hour until they now sat under grey skies. There was a chill in the air that was starting to feel prickly against their flushed faces.

After a moment in which both were lost in their own thoughts, Mac finally voiced one of them; “Why didn’t you tell me about Mattie? I mean…you knew about Chloe and me.” She looked down at her hands, her fingers twisting together.

He knew this was coming and he figured it was only fair of her to ask; “I don’t know,” he admitted looking at her. “But I am sorry.” He took a second to gather his thoughts for a more elaborate answer but it remained as simple as; “Mattie is my daughter and I’m her father.” He said with a finalizing shrug. “I don’t look at her as ‘ _legally obtained_ '” he used his fingers to make those quotes.

Mac couldn’t help a small giggle that escaped her at the comment, which Harm was only too happy to hear. But he also continued much somber; “And yes. There is obviously a history there.”

Tentatively; “Can I ask?”

He had a thought! “Tell you what. Why don’t you come over for dinner…and I’ll answer anything you want to know?”

Mac suddenly didn’t know what to say. Was he asking her out on a date?

He saw the question in her eyes and built up enough courage to explain; “I know you’ve only been here...less than a week but…” he was struggling a little. It had never been this hard to ask a girl out. He’d always been good at it. It had always come easy to him. So why was he suddenly so nervous? Twisting his now clammy fingers; “I think I’ve made it fairly obvious that I…really like you. So yes…I am wondering if…you would like to go out…on a date…with me…sometime…” What the hell was wrong with him?

It was so heartwarming to see this beautiful grown man almost tongue twisted as he asked her out. He looked so genuinely nervous that she smiled gently and put him out of his misery; “Yes. I’d love to.” Those words suddenly bubbled out of her with such a simple joy that was met with a giddy expression from him.

His shoulders dropped with relief, as he slipped just a little further down into his seat now more relaxed. She wasn’t far behind as she silently considered what had just happened. She was going on a date…with him!

Truth be told she hadn’t been on a date in…well in a very long time. Being a top tier lawyer and now a single mom didn’t allow for much social time. Mic had asked her…more than once in fact…but there was nothing there but friendship and she refused to blur the lines. Now _there_ was a man she liked in no other way than as a friend and a brother. And boy had he tried…he still was trying! Being the son of a wealthy man it seemed no one ever said ‘no’ to him…until she came along. Maybe that’s why he was so persistent? Maybe she had inadvertently made herself ‘the price to be won’? Damn!

They were so gentle and far apart that it took her a while to realize she was blinking away raindrops. Looking up at the sky she was met with dark grey clouds that brought with them that heavy smell on impending rainstorm. With her palm up she felt for more drops; “Is it…?”

“Yeah.” Looking up himself.

“Oh no!” she whispered.

“Shame. Although strange. There wasn’t any mention of a storm!” he commented. “We should grab the girls and go home.”

' _Grab the girls and go home_. Well how is that for domestic?’ She wondered with a cheeky smile. Turning to him, she found him watching her. The same thought echoing in his mind.

He was just about to bring himself up to stand when…

“Harm!” a rather strong voice came from their right.

Turning he found AJ making his way rather decisively towards them. His face a picture of concern.

They both stood and waited for the man to reach them.

“What’s wrong?” asked Harm noting agitation in the man.

“We just received notice from the weather bureau. There’s a storm cell headed straight for us. They’d been keeping track of it over the last 48 hours. It was travelling north. Was meant to miss us altogether. But it has turned and is heading straight for us.”

“We need to get everyone out of town.” Harm was on alert as his instincts kicked in.

“I’ve already got all my juniors gathering people slowly. I don’t want to set off any kind of panic in the streets.”

Harm nodded in agreement. And then remembered; “Uh AJ, this is Mac, Mac this is AJ. He is the chief deputy here. Mac is our new neighbor.”

“Nice to meet you,” AJ shook Mac’s hand gently. “Wish it was under better circumstances.”

“So what are we dealing with here?” asked Harm getting back to the topic. His voice was calm but on the inside he was making all sorts of plans. He needed to get Mattie and Chloe, along with his mother and grandmother and take them all home.

AJ hesitated a little, which that alone made the hairs on the back of Mac’s neck prickle. She was from New York and blizzards were not unheard of…but what exactly were they dealing with here?

“It’s strong. They asked that we evacuate the town. Get everyone home and stay indoors.”

Harm nodded understanding the gravity of it. Turning to Mac he asked; “Can you get the girls on the phone? Get them to come down the Bistro straight away. I’ll call my mom. Grams and her should probably come and stay at mine.”

“Yeah.” Mac sprang into action pulling out her phone and looked for Chloe.

“Where is it coming from?” Harm asked AJ as he pulled out his own phone from his back pocket.

Pointing towards the peeks in the distance; “It’s coming right over the mountains.”


	7. CHAPTER 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next one :) hope you guys enjoy :)

Their joy at having made it to the top was extremely short lived. After climbing up the steep and rocky ground they were very quickly overcome by the strong gusts of wind that brought with it such heavy snowfall. It had enveloped them and completely clouded their vision. Instinctively they had grabbed a hold of each other and crouched down feeling there was nothing else they could physically do against this beast. Hoping the wave that was battering them would eventually ease they remained as strong and valiant as they could despite the panic that was rising within them.

The minutes felt like hours and the strength of it was overpowering. Lifting her head just enough to meet with Mattie, Chloe snapped into action and shouted; “We have to move!” the wind howling sharp through their ears.

“No!”

“We’ll be buried here!” Chloe shouted over the noise.

Their eyes met, now red and crying with the bitter cold that hurt their vision.

“Take my hand! Don’t let go! Whatever you do! Don’t let go!” Chloe shouted as she pulled Mattie up with her.

*****

“Try again,” Harm pleaded Mac as he searched his own phone for a particular number.

Mac dialed Chloe’s number yet again. Putting the phone to her ear she was greeted with the same sound. Nothing. Shaking her head she ended the call; “It’s not even dialing. Has reception dropped anywhere?” Mac asked AJ hurriedly.

“Not that I’m aware of.”

Having tried Mattie himself, Harm had turned to the other person he thought could help; “Nick!” Harm’s voice was strong as he spoke to the younger boy over the phone. 

“Mr. Rabb?”

“Oh thank God! Can you put Mattie on the phone please?”

Nick and his brother had been approached by a young police officer who had asked them to make their way back home due to an incoming storm. Now nicely tucked away in his bedroom he was surprised to hear Mattie’s dad on the phone…asking for her!

“She’s…not with me…” his voice almost cautious.

“What do you mean she’s not with you?” Harm’s felt his stomach drop. That cold wave of fear ran down his spine. His words got Mac’s attention as she looked on in nervous anticipation. “Where is she?” Harm’s voice raised in anger but Mac could hear the fear in his voice.

“She left with that new girl…Chloe.” Nick wasn’t sure what was going on but he didn’t like it.

“Where did they go?” Harm demanded, his voice raising just enough that Mac placed a hand over his forearm as an appeasing gesture.

“I don’t know. I…we were walking near the food stalls when we realized that Chloe had wandered off. Mattie went after her. She told me to wait for her.” Nick was speaking so fast he was stumbling on his words. “I did but they never came back. I just figured they’d gone home or something…”

Looking over at Mac, Harm asked her; “Can you try your house and then mine please?”

Mac nodded and proceeded to dial their house number whilst Harm finished his conversation with Nick. “What direction did they go in?” he asked the boy.

“Um…I don’t know. I saw them walking down St Patrick’s but I have no idea where they went from there…I’m so sorry…is there anything I can do?”

Taking a calming breath Harm replied; “No. No. It’s ok. Just um…if you hear anything from them please call me or get them to call me straight away. Please!”

“Will do sir.”

Hanging up he looked over at Mac who was now tapping the fingers of her left hand nervously against her phone; “No one is home. What happened?”

With one hand on his hip he explained; “Apparently Chloe wandered off and Mattie chased after her. Nick doesn’t know where they went.”

Hearing the words ‘Chloe wandered off’ and ‘Mattie chased after her’ made Mac’s heart sink. So this was all Chloe’s fault! Of course it was! She couldn’t help herself and had to get them into some kind of trouble!

*****

Chloe knew they wouldn’t make it down right now but they certainly had to move. They were in an open area and had to find something large and strong to hide in. Who knew how long the storm would last and time was against them now. The ground was too dangerous and the snow had disoriented them. Every step was a struggle as they fought to lift their legs against the weight. Their clothes were drenched and sticking to their skin. Their hands were numb and their faces were flushed as their lips started gaining a sickly purple color.

She remembered with a little bitterness the rather large boulder they had seen when they’d first climbed up here. At the time, she had stopped to inspect it finding it had a little opening that gave way to a cave like formation within. She had absolutely no idea which direction that was in now, but she kept walking, her free hand reaching out in front of her hoping to come in touch with anything!

Until she did! Feeling around with her hand she felt a strong rock formation under her hand. The boulder! It was the boulder!

Struggling against the violent wind she pulled Mattie as they rounded the rock and found the small opening. A tight squeeze on a good day.

“We need to get in!” 

The girls used their hands and the little strength they had left to move the snow that had stacked around. Once there was just enough room; “Come on!” Chloe prompted Mattie to jump in first.

Turning almost on her side, Mattie put one foot in first and then twisted around to get her other foot in. Using her hands she guided the rest of her body in…but they were too numb. She couldn’t feel anything under them…and they slipped, bringing her whole body down and her head catching the sharp edge of a rock.

“Mattie!” Chloe shouted as she watched the white around them turn a deep red.

*****

“They’re not here.” Mac quickly ran from her front door over to where Harm was standing just outside his own driveway having already checked his own house.

“Nor here.” Frustrated he let out a sharp grunt and looked around him.

The air was terrifyingly cold. He could feel in his nerves the urgency of fighting against time. The sky was dark and the snow was falling faster and heavier now. They didn’t have much more time to work with before they became grounded. Just in the time it had taken them to arrive back here and check the houses for any sign of the girls, the ground was already a few centimeters deeper in snow.

Pulling out his phone he dialed a number and waited; “AJ!”

_“Any news?”_

“They’re not here.”

_“Dammit. Look I’ve got Roberts and Webb rounding the streets,” but he did have bad news. “Harm. This storm is getting worse by the minute. You know I will have to pull my men if I think they’re in danger.”_

Harm didn’t need to hear that; “You can’t.” his voice low near breaking. “My girl is out there AJ…Chloe is out there,” he pleaded. “You have to help us find them…”

_“And I will do everything I can Harm. You know I will.” AJ tried to pacify him. Taking a deep breath; “Look. Why don’t you stay put. Maybe they’ll turn up there?”_

Harm was already making plans and had other ideas. But her wasn’t about to share them with him; “Ok. Thank you.”

_AJ knew him better and could almost hear Harm’s mind ticking away with ideas; “I know you’re worried Harm. Trust me I’m worried too. I swear. But I don’t need two incidents on my hands. Not now. Let us do our job.”_

“Ok.”

_“Harm,” AJ warned gently._

“Yes.”

_“We will find them.”_

Harm nodded silently. He knew AJ was doing his best. But it was not enough. Not for him.

Putting his phone away Harm grunted in frustration. He needed to think and fast. Regroup. If the boys were out on the streets and hadn’t found anything then; ‘Where the bloody hell are you two?’ he wondered in frustration. “Alright. You should grab a warmer jacket for yourself,” he said looking at Mac. “Get one for Chloe too.” Mac raised an eyebrow expecting him to pick up on it.

Looking down Harm realized she was in fact wearing a much thicker jacket now and was already holding another, which looked to belong to Chloe.

Nodding he continued; “I’ll get mine and Mattie’s. If they’re out there right now…” he looked around frightened at the thought. Mattie wasn’t wearing anything near appropriate for this snow. She must be freezing! Where was his little girl?

Turning back to Mac he frowned with a thought. She certainly didn’t look like the type of woman to ‘stay put’ but there was such a calmness about her right now that he didn’t really understand. Her daughter was out there too! Why wasn’t she as flustered as he was?

“Harm.” Mac whispered trying to get his attention. She wasn’t sure what he was thinking but his eyes were a little too intense. She could see the fear in them. It was the same fear that was running through her own veins. The difference between the two was she had been through this before. Sadly many times before. Perhaps without the addition of the snow, but God knew Chloe had spent many nights away from home in questionable places.

Mac had learned to become almost mechanical about these situations…as sad as that sounds. The first time Chloe had gone missing she had panicked. The second time she was angry. By the third time she was calm and practical. She automatically mapped out Chloe’s hiding spots in her mind and went to each of them individually. In the worst of cases if she hadn’t found her in any of those, there was always someone around happy to be paid for information.

With that logic in mind and nerves that had long ago being used to these kinds of frights, Mac suggested; “What’s Mattie’s favorite place?”

“What?” he whispered

“What’s Mattie’s favorite place?” Unlike Chloe, Mac could safely assume that Mattie’s favorite place did not involve hidden alleyways and fire drums. Not that you would find one of those here in Middleton.

“Um,” he swallowed and thought. “My grandmother’s farm.”

Trish and Sarah had already gone in search there. So no that wasn’t the place.

“Where else?”

“The hangar.”

Victor and Jason had offered to head down there too. So no that wasn’t it either.

“Anywhere else?” There had to be somewhere else.

Harm thought and came up with something but…no…they wouldn’t have gone there. Not in this snow. Unless they went…before the snow got bad…and that would explain…it would certainly explain the lack of phone reception…but Mattie knew better than to go there on her own…

“Where?” Mac could see a realization dawn on him.

“The waterfall.”

*****

Chloe was not one to be frightened easily. She had seen enough in her life to be nearly unimpressionable. But the sight of Mattie trembling violently from the cold and still bleeding from her head was making her extremely edgy.

Having essentially pushed Mattie’s limp body through the slit, she followed on careful not to make the same mistake. The area was tiny. Not nearly enough room to stand and just enough room to stretch out their legs.

Mattie was unresponsive, as Chloe had dragged her against one side. She was breathing but her body was too cold as her head slumped against the rock. Chloe had quickly stripped Mattie of her jacket and shirt. Then did the same with her own clothes until she was down to just her bra. Using her own shirt she had wiped the wound on Mattie’s forehead but it continued to flow.

Wringing the shirts she laid them out on the ground…only then having a moment to finally stop. She was exhausted. On her knees, sitting on her heels she felt her body begin to demand rest and water. Her lungs were hurting and her chest felt tight as her breaths became shorter and harder. 

Her eyes were closing against her will as a heavy state of lethargy was setting in.

But no! Taking a deep breath she opened her eyes wide, blinking several time before she started looking around. She had to get them warm, but how?

*****

Knowing AJ would immediately call him back Harm refused to contact anyone about this.

The further and further they drove into the storm, the harder everything was becoming. The wheels on the Jeep were gripping but there was only so much they could do in the depth of the snow. More than once Harm, and Mac by extension, had felt them slipping forcing him to maneuver the car in different directions. But that wasn’t their biggest problem. Visibility was low at best until they simply couldn’t anymore.

“Harm. Pull over.” Mac warned.

Harm continued driving but had quickly conceded that he simply couldn’t see anything anymore. He had no idea where the road was or where they were heading.

Stopping the vehicle and shutting it down, Harm gripped the stirring wheel with all the anger and frustration he was feeling.

“Dammit!” hitting the stirring wheel with open palms.

*****

Mattie groaned as she struggled to open her eyes. Swallowing heavily she was forced to close them again feeling a throbbing pain in her head. But something brought her back to conscious again…she was warm. Very warm actually. Fighting against the pulsing she turned her head and found Chloe leaning against a rock right beside her.

“Hey,” she whispered licking her lips.

“Welcome back,” Chloe whispered her lips giving Mattie a small smile.

“What happened?” Mattie groaned as she tried to sit up but suddenly felt a wave of dizziness hold her down.

“Stay still,” Chloe shifted just a little to keep Mattie from moving. “You hit your head as we were climbing in.” Her voice was soft and calm. “How you feeling?”

She swallowed again feeling her throat dry; “My head hurts. But I’m ok.”

Using her arms she pushed herself up to sit a little straighter. Tentatively touching her forehead just where the pain was coming from, she cringed and pulled her fingers away.

Blinking away the haze, she looked ahead. “How did you…?” as she nodded towards the large fire that was burning before them.

“Your survival instincts tend to sharpen when you…spend nights out.”

Mattie frowned at the comment. Not for what was said but because it suddenly dawned on her that Chloe’s life was much more complicated than she initially thought. Maybe she’d judged Chloe wrong all along.

“Thank you,” Mattie whispered, truly and honestly grateful. “Thank you.”


	8. CHAPTER 8

“How did you do that?”

Looking up at Mattie; “What?”

“The fire?”

Whilst Mattie remained in the same spot, now hugging her knees to her chest, Chloe had shifted to sit a little closer to the fire. From there she could move the wood around if she needed to.

Shrugging nonchalantly; “I found some sticks around. Carved them down to their center,” pulling out a small pocketknife she flicked it open more for show. “And lucky for us the one thing that could kill me one day, just saved our lives,” she claimed as she also pulled out her cigarette lighter. “It took a while…but it should stay alight now. At least for the next few hours.”

“Where did you learn to do that?”

Chloe seemed to consider the question but settled with a shrug; “Around.”

Mattie, rather unapologetically, continued to watch Chloe.

Chloe on her part decided to ignore the look and continued stripping another stick from its wet exterior.

As they both kept quiet for a moment, the only sound to be heard was the intermittent crackling of wood that echoed within those walls. Outside however the wind continued to howl against their little cocoon, though it did feel to Chloe that it had slowed down considerably over the last half hour or so.

“Do you think we’ll have to stay here much longer?” Mattie asked

Looking up at Mattie, then at the small slit of an entrance, she shrugged; “Who knows. We can give it another half hour and check. If the storm hasn’t changed direction it’s probably heading straight for Middleton, if it’s not there already.”

Mattie looked concerned.

“I’m sure they’re fine,” Chloe whispered. Her voice wasn’t exactly empathetic but it was genuine.

“My dad must be looking for us. Your mom too probably.”

Raising her eyes Chloe corrected her _yet again_ ; “She’s not my mom.” And then thought to herself; ‘But yes, she must be looking for me too.’ Biting down on her lower lip she continued to shift the wood and kept her silence, knowing that if she so much as took a breath the wrong way she would not be able to grip onto those same old tears. She wouldn’t allow herself to do that. Not right now. ‘My dad would be looking for me too,’ she thought. ‘He did look for me.’

Mattie saw Chloe’s eyes glaze and drift deep into her own thoughts. And she didn’t like it. It tugged at something inside her, which she understood all too well. But it wasn’t something she allowed herself to dwell on. They were not nice memories, nor were they needed.

But unfortunately saying ‘I understand’ didn’t quite feel like the adequate words.

She was curious to say the least. If that lady wasn’t Chloe’s mom then what was she? And where _was_ Chloe’s mom? Dad? The questions almost bubbled out of her but she bit her tongue. Chloe seemed amicable and she didn’t want to rattle the cage. Not right now. Instead she whispered; “My dad is gonna crack it at me.”

Chloe let the comment fly.

The silence bothered Mattie just as little so she searched for something else to say but was coming up blank. Letting out a long breath and dropping her head to her knees she mumbled; “I’m sleepy.”

Blinking just quickly enough that her tears were swallowed back, Chloe looked up and added lightly with a raised eyebrow; “I’m starving.”

Mattie smiled in agreement; “Yeah. I could go for a burger right about now.”

“Not just any burger. It has to be a good one,” stated Chloe as if it were a very crucial point.

“You haven’t tried Harriet’s burgers!” Mattie asked. “They’re amazing.”

Chloe gained a skeptical look; “I come from New York Mattie. I’ve tasted the best and the worst there is.”

Mattie took it as a challenge: “Ok. Well when we get out of here I’m shouting you a burger with the lot at Bistro. See what you say then!”

Chloe would have rejected the idea but instead she found herself tagging along; “Alright. You’re on!”

Mattie gave her a wide and open smile in return. Then sobering up, she wrapped her arms around her legs again and leaned her chin on her knees licking her dry lips. Curiously she asked; “What’s New York like? Is it like they paint in the movies?”

Chloe let out a sharp breath that was mixed with a laugh; “It’s exactly like that. And nothing like that.” Looking up she found Mattie watching her with genuine interest so Chloe figured she might as well pass the time; “Well it’s no Middleton. It’s big…and frankly there are too many people. And it’s loud. Almost nauseating,” Chloe’s eyes became distant for all of a second before returning to Mattie with s shrug; “I don’t know. Central Park is…pretty…I guess.” Rather a lame remark to finish on but she honestly didn’t know what else Mattie wanted to know.

“What school did you go to?”

Chloe snorted softly; “Would you like them chronologically or alphabetically?”

Mattie looked on a little shocked and then a little confused and then simply blank.

Taking a deep breath Chloe figured she might as well; “Sarah enrolled me in some…posh private school right before we moved here. Lets just say that didn’t last very long.” Her eyebrow raised in sarcasm.

“Do you have a boyfriend?” asked Mattie rather hurriedly

Chloe frowned in humor. “No. Do you?” flipping the question around immediately. Caught off guard, Chloe watched in amusement as Mattie turned several shades of red.

Simply shaking her head, Mattie made a negative sound.

Well that was hardly surprising. In fact looking at Mattie all flustered Chloe was tempted to ask if she’d ever even kissed a guy…but to be frank she wasn’t that interested. Instead she moved enough to stretch out her legs and shake them off effectively shaking off the subject and moving on; “So what about you? I haven’t seen your mom around.”

Mattie wasn’t all that knocked back by the question, she had answered it many times before; “My mom passed away.” Simply.

Chloe swallowed heavily. She was certainly not expecting that. Divorced or runaway parents, like her own mother, were the usual answers she got from kids back home. “I’m sorry.”

Mattie gave the smallest of shrugs, keeping her eyes to the ground. The burn of those memories rose up and tightened her chest, as tears prickled her eyes. “It was a while ago,” she explained. But then whispered more to herself; “I miss her.”

But Chloe heard it, prompting a whispered; “You’ve got your dad.” She hates those words. She hates herself for saying them. People said the same to her when her dad died. ‘You’ve got your mom.’ Yeah. A whole lot of good that was. But Mattie’s case was different. Her dad seemed…well he seemed to be very much like her own dad had been. Pretty awesome.

“He’s not my dad.”

‘What?’ Chloe wondered and frowned…now very confused.

Mattie couldn’t help a small smile at the look on Chloe’s face; “Harm is not my dad. Well…not biologically anyway.” Her tone dropping very quickly from light to melancholic as she whispered bitterly; “I wish he was.”

Unknown to them both, Chloe came to same conclusion Mattie had not so long ago. Saying ‘I understand’…just didn’t quite cut it. And so instead she gave Mattie space and silence. Both having the time to think back to that one parent who had been their all. The one parent they wish they had back.

‘Turns out we’re a more alike than I ever could have guessed’ thought Chloe rather sadly.

*****

They had sat in the car for nearly 20 minutes now in a rather awkward and uncomfortable silence. Mac could feel Harm’s body vibrating desperately with the need to jump out and keep searching…but now more than ever they simply couldn’t. She wouldn’t even be surprised if their doors were jammed with snow by now.

Looking out the window, or rather at the window - there was nothing but white outside, she took a gamble and whispered; “I know you’re upset.” Turning to him and getting nothing in return, she continued; “trust me so am I. But we won’t achieve anything by walking into this storm,” Mac reasoned despite her own anguish. Chloe was out there in the heavy snow and cold and unlike New York, she simply couldn’t get to her this time.

Fact was he’d had enough time now to let the anger go…now he was simply worried and frustrated. Moving to switch the heating on again, Harm kept silent knowing Mac was right. Yes. She was right. But that didn’t help him feel any less anxious and upset. His little girl was out there somewhere and he couldn’t reach her.

In any other circumstance this would have been quite a perfect scenario. Stranded in a car with a woman he was clearly attracted to. Right now however, she could have been just about anyone in that car. His thoughts were entirely on Mattie.

“If it makes you feel any better…Chloe can be very protective when she needs to be. And rather resourceful too.”

Oh but there it was. The one thing he’d been churning over for a while now. Resting his elbow and forearm against the window he turned his head away and continued on that troubling train of thought.

He knew his girl; she never would have come up here on her own unless she’d been prompted to do so. Maybe he got carried away? He’d rooted for that young girl…now he questioned it. Maybe he’d jumped in too soon with these two? He didn’t really know them. He’d gotten carried away with the excitement of it all…but maybe…maybe he needed to take a step back? Maybe this girl was not good company for Mattie…

So he voiced it; “Should I be concerned?” his deep frown spoke volumes.

Mac was confused. Of course he should be concerned. She was too! “We’re both concerned.”

No. She didn’t understand. “Should I be concerned about Chloe’s influence over Mattie?” he corrected a little more forcefully than perhaps necessary.

Mac felt the whiplash of that question. How dare he? _How dare he?_ Yes. Chloe had her issues. Yes. She was a handful. But how dare he? She knew Chloe. She would never purposefully put Mattie in danger!

Her silence was enough to move him and turn to face her making it all the worse for himself. She was livid! That calm and composed demeanor from before now long gone. Her frown was deeply carved and her eyes were burning into him.

But no! He refused to apologize. This was his daughter they were talking about! And until he had her back in his arms he wouldn’t even contemplate taking his words back. And yes. Perhaps he needed to take a step back. Maybe they needed to keep their distance at least for a little while…

“Mac!” He shouted as he watched her push the door open and get out.

*****

“Bud!” Harriet shouted as she watched him struggle through the wind running up to the front door of the Bistro.

Opening the door for him, she needed his help to push it close again as the wind fought with them for entry.

Finally getting it shut, Bud locked it and turning around he grabbed a chair and jammed it against the doorknob.

Letting out a loud and long breath, he pulled back his hood and wrapped his arms around his wife. “Are you ok?” he asked her worriedly.

“Yeah. Yeah. I’m ok,” Harriet leaned into him. “Why did you come? You should have stayed back at the station. I’m ok.”

Pulling away Bud looked her straight in the eyes; “Do you really think I would leave you here alone?”

Harriet smiled thanking her lucky stars. He really was a beautiful and caring man.

The Bistro was in darkness after the electricity in the whole town had gone down just over an hour ago. Harriet had sent all her staff home but her own exit was delayed and by the time she was heading out, the storm had very much taken a hold of the town and it was no longer safe to leave. Calling Bud, she had told him about her dilemma to which Bud had all but pleaded her to remain put. What she hadn’t expected was that he would fight the elements and make his way to her.

“What about Mattie? Have you heard anything from Harm?” she asked concerned.

Bud shook his head a little downcast; “Nothing. His phone isn’t ringing through anymore. Clay and Murray did another lap about an hour ago but they couldn’t find them. They got called back to the station just as you called me. The boys are all there now…but I’m worried.”

“I know. So am I.”

With a small sigh Bud changed the subject gently; “Come on. Let’s keep this fire going,” Bud gave her a gentle kiss on the lips and then moved them towards one of the fireplaces that was slowly dying down.

Using the poker, he shifted what was left around before realizing this wasn’t going to keep. Turning back to her; “I’m gonna….Harriet!”

Leaping towards her he couldn’t get to her in time as he watched almost in slow motion as she collapsed to the ground. “Harriet!” he shouted desperately as he held her head on his lap. Touching her skin he found her flushed. “Harriet!”

*****

“Here,” Chloe offered her hand in assistance as she watched Mattie carefully slip out from their little shelter.

The wind had died down considerably and despite the growing darkness outside neither had any intention of spending the night here. Chloe was the first to step outside and had figured they were safe enough to start moving, albeit slowly, but they could certainly get a move on.

Once Mattie was out and straightened up, Chloe looked at the gash on her forehead and asked; “How you feeling? You dizzy at all?”

“No. I’m good,” Mattie smiled at Chloe’s concern.

“Do you think you’ll manage down?”

“Yeah. Absolutely.”

And like that both girls started to slowly make their way down. The air was still chilly and seeped right through their clothes, but their determination to get down was far greater. Folding their arms across their chest was only helpful when they didn’t need their hands to help themselves down.

Somehow going up had felt a lot longer than going down and before they knew it they had covered a decent amount of ground. However the closer they got to the bottom, the more they began to think on their sins. Well, at least Mattie did.

She was worried. Just how much trouble would she be in? But more importantly; how disappointed would Harm be with her? That right there was the more upsetting factor in all this. She had never let him down…until today. How would he react to this?

Chloe on her part was much calmer. She expected Sarah to rip into her. Remind her how much of a disappointment she was. But what else could she threaten her with? She had already moved them here. That was probably punishment enough.

So lost were they both in their own thoughts they didn’t quite realize they had made it all the way down and were now walking on fairly even ground. The snow still covered the ground but they knew which way they were heading in now.

What they didn’t expect however was the scene that greeted them only a few blocks down as they came to a stop.

A rather angry Mac forcing her way through the snow and away from Harm who was trying to keep up with her.

“Mac!” he called out unbeknownst to him that the girls were only meters away watching the whole exchange.

“How dare you!” she shouted as she stopped and turned to him. “Yes. Fine. Chloe has her issues. But she would never, _never_ , put anyone else in danger!”

“Then why is my daughter missing?” Harm was desperately trying to keep himself in check. He prided himself in being a rather calm and quite person. He was not a violent man, and certainly never with a woman. In fact he had never so much as raised his voice to one. Today would not be any different…but he was struggling. On the one had he respected this woman and he wouldn’t dare shout. But on the other hand his daughter was his everything.

“We will find them!” Mac tried to rationalize. “But if you really think that Chloe is such a bad influence on your child, then yes, perhaps you should stay away from us!”

Harm’s turmoil was clear in his eyes as he watched her almost longingly. Maybe she was right…

“Dad.”


	9. CHAPTER 9

“How _did_ you do it?” Mac asked as she stood at the end of the bed.

“I know it might come as a surprise to you, but just every now and then I do listen to what is said in class.”

Mac’s lips twitched into a smile. Yeah. That was her Chloe.

Both girls had been admitted to hospital just over 30 minutes ago and were now in separate rooms only a few doors down from each other.

Twisting her lips Chloe carefully asked; “So…what’s up with Mattie’s dad? Who’s not actually her dad.”

“How do you know that?”

“She told me.”

Nodding in acceptance, Mac took a deep breath and shrugged; “He needs to look after his own.”

Chloe had heard enough of their argument to know this was all to do with her. “We’re both fine,” she proposed as a form of reasoning.

Mac raised an eyebrow skeptically

“Yeah ok Mattie cut her head but she’s fine.”

“You’re lucky you didn’t catch pneumonia.”

“Don’t change the subject.”

“I’m not.”

“Let me talk to him.”

“No!” Mac couldn’t even begin to describe how much of a bad idea that would be. “You stay right out of it.”

“This is all to do with me.”

“Yeah well you didn’t exactly help yourself.”

“It’s not like we meant to go up there and get stuck in a storm.”

“Why were you up there in the first place?” she asked a little exasperated.

Looking down at the white sheets, Chloe twisted her fingers and shrugged; “Just…wanted to get away from the noise.”

With a sudden understanding, Mac made her way to the side of the bed and took a seat in the chair provided. “Chloe. We’ve talked about this. If you ever, ever feel uncomfortable or that you need to get out of somewhere, all you have to do is tell me. It doesn’t matter where we are or what I’m doing. We can go home immediately.”

“Just leave it,” Chloe mumbled hoping they could just drop the subject now and regretting she’d said anything at all.

And just like that Mac witnessed Chloe clamp up again. Letting out a long breath she sat back against the chair. They were here for night anyway, she may as well get comfortable.

*****

Stepping back into the room, Trish headed straight for Mattie; “Here you go darling. A nice hot chocolate and a sandwich.”

“Thank you,” Mattie took the hot chocolate with joy.

Harm, who was leaning against the window ledge, watched as his grandmother approached him and handed him a cup of coffee; “Here you go son.”

“Thank you.” There was a seriousness to him that had everything and nothing to do with Mattie.

Running her hand gently down his arm Sarah asked; “Are you ok?”

“Yeah. Fine.” Monosyllable and definitive.

Settling down on one of the chairs provided Trish looked to Harm and asked; “Have you been to see Chloe?”

Harm shook his head; “No. I’m sure she’s fine.” He knew she was fine. He had already discreetly asked Mattie’s doctor for a summary on Chloe state. She was fine.

“You haven’t seen them?” asked Mattie aware the she was on thin ice and needed to speak carefully, her voice now croaky as the beginnings of a cold were coming through.

Harm took a deep breath; “Not since we came in, no.” And then busied himself drinking the scalding coffee.

Both Trish and Sarah looked at each other suspiciously. The tension in the air was clear from the moment they’d made it to the hospital. Initially they put it down to the situation, but Mattie had since been checked over and was deemed fine. Not much more than a cold and a gash on her forehead that didn’t even need stitches.

So what was going on?

Mattie was itching to see Chloe. “Can _I_ go see her?”

“No.” The firmness in his tone frankly caught everyone by surprise…even himself.

Trish tried to settle Mattie by whispering; “I’ll go see how she’s doing,” and gave her a wink.

Placing the empty coffee cup down on the windowsill, he asked, or rather ordered; “Eat your sandwich please.” And then making his way across the room he announced; “I’ll be right back.”

Closing the door behind him, he sighed and took slow steps to the waiting room. Thanking the heavens it was empty, he found a corner seat and let himself drop heavily on it. Leaning back he let out a long breath and closed his eyes.

He was exhausted and desperate for this day to finally end.

How had it all gone so terribly wrong? The joy of this morning felt like so long ago it might as well have never happened.

Had he overreacted? Maybe.

Would he turn back now?...Maybe.

Thinking back on their rather public argument…he was ashamed of himself. His words were uncalled for and he knew that. He had let the stress of it all get to him…and he’d taken it out on her.

 _Her_.

God she was beautiful. He had seen in just those few minutes such a fierce strength in her that had him amazed. Which is why, and despite what he might say, sitting here now, he quietly hoped that maybe, just maybe, she would walk through those doors…and maybe, just maybe…they could talk.

But therein lies problem! Looking towards the open double doors he was reminded of why and how they had ended up here in the first place. He wasn’t a young boy anymore whose decisions were dictated by his hormones. His duty was to Mattie now. Her upbringing was his responsibility, and if that meant he would have to remove this woman from his life…well so be it.

God…he had a headache.

*****

“Miss Mackenzie.”

Mac was walking down the corridor, arms wrapped around herself and knee deep in her thoughts.

“Miss Mackenzie!” someone called out again.

Snapping out, Mac turned to find AJ walking towards her.

Smiling she waited for him; “Mr. Chegwidden.”

Upon reaching her he asked; “Please. Call me AJ.”

Smiling she agreed. “AJ.”

“How’s your daughter?”

“Fine. Yeah. A bit frozen but she’ll thaw eventually,” both giggling at the thought. “I was just on my way to get her something to eat.”

“Do you mind if I walk with you?”

“Of course.” ‘But why?’ she wondered

As they started walking towards the elevator AJ commented; “So how are you finding Middleton?”

“It’s been…eventful,” she smiled a little sadly.

“Yes. Well. Teenagers.”

Mac agreed. “Do you have any children?” she asked as they stepped into the elevator.

“Yes. A daughter. But she’s all grown up now. Lives in Italy.”

“Wow.”

“Yes. I can’t say she was any easier.” He knew the feeling. Francesca had left a lot to be desired.

Mac smiled at his kindness.

“I don’t want to take up too much of your time. I’m sure you’re exhausted and I have to head down to the station.” They stepped out of the elevator and came to a stop just a few steps away. Facing each other AJ continued; “Harm spoke with me and mentioned you’re a lawyer and were looking for a position.”

Oh God. He’d done it again.

“Um. Yes. Yes. I um…I’m a lawyer. The last four years I’ve been working in corporate but I’m a criminal lawyer by training.”

AJ nodded and smiled; “Perfect. Listen, why don’t you come by the station on Monday and we can discuss a possible position for you?”

“Really? Yes! Thank you! Thank you!” she couldn’t find the words.

“Perfect. Say 10 o’clock?”

“I’ll be there.”

“Good. Then I’ll see you Monday.”

“Absolutely. And thank you again.”

“No worries.”

Watching AJ walk away Mac leaned against the nearest wall.

He’d done it again.

*****

“Bud?”

“Mrs. Rabb!”

“Are you looking for Harm?” Trish spotted him walking right past as she was stepping out of Chloe’s room.

“No. I mean yes. Well. Now I am.”

Trish noticed a buzzing sensation coming out of the young man who had a smile he simply couldn’t get rid of. “Is everything ok?” she asked.

“Yes. Everything is just perfect. Harriet is pregnant!”

Letting out a joyful laugh Trish opened her arms to take him into a hug; “Congratulations!”

Giving back a similarly tight hug, Bud wiped at his eyes that were just a little teary.

“I’m so happy for you both!” Trish continued as she let go of him. “Where’s Harriet?”

“She’s here. I mean, we’re going home now but I was just looking for one of the nurses.”

Trish nodded; “Darling. I am so happy for you both.”

“Thank you!” and then remembering he sobered up rather quickly. “Oh my God. I am so sorry. I haven’t even asked about Mattie.”

Trish waved him off; “She’s fine. Nothing to worry about. Harm is around here somewhere though if you want to tell him the news?”

Bud considered it but concluded; “I really should get Harriet home. I’ll call him later tonight though.”

“Fair enough. Well please tell Harriet I’m very happy!”

“Thank you Mrs. Rabb.”

*****

It was hours later when unable to sleep, Mac leaned her forehead against the window frame and stared out the window. Chloe had drifted off to sleep and the room was now dark and silent. With her arms crossed Mac replayed the last 10 hours or so of her life. Somehow it felt like many days had fitted into one and each one ended worse then the previous.

Harm had essentially cut ties with them.

Did she blame him? Not really.

Now that the dust, or snow for that matter, had settled, she could see the larger picture. Their emotions over the missing girls was no longer clouding their judgment but it remained the triggering factor. He was right. They didn’t know each other…at all really. It was nice of him to be a generous neighbor…but that’s as far as things should have gone.

This wasn’t love. She wasn't a teenager anymore. No. It was friendship. And it was nice. And it was broken now.

*****

“Two days!” Mac’s voice was dripping with contained anger as she roughly pulled off her jacket and hung up in the hook next to the front door. Storming into the living room she continued; “That has got to be some kind of record even for you!”

Chloe wasn’t interested and began making her way to the stairs but halted as Mac shouted; “Get back here! Now!”

Rolling her eyes, Chloe turned and walked towards Mac with an attitude that screamed of insolence.

“What happened?” Mac asked frustrated. “Two days in and I’m getting called by the principle!” Mac was in the middle of setting up her desk when the call came through - _Chloe has been caught trying to steal the school mascot_ – “Can you just not help yourself? Must you _always_ break the rules!”

Chloe refused to say anything instead she crossed her arms and waited it out.

Mac knew nothing she said was making any difference. Not right now anyway.

“You’re grounded. You are not going anywhere with anyone. You go to school. You come straight home.”

Chloe wasn’t necessarily fussed. It’s not like there was anywhere worth going to around here…although she was keen to check out a bar just outside Middleton that some boys had been talking about…guess she’d just have to find a way.

“And that includes when Mic gets here on Friday.”

“What!”

“You’re grounded!” Mac reiterated rather forcefully. “Go to your room,” she ordered.

Chloe was livid! It was in her eyes. Turning and storming up the stairs, Chloe made sure she slammed her door loud enough to shake Mac as she remained motionless in the middle of the living room. Monday had gone off without a hitch. Which was too good to be true. Come Tuesday they were back to the same old routine.

*****

And so like that, one day melted into the next until the week was up. By then a certain routine had formed; Chloe to school. Mac to the police station. Both coming home straight after that.

But it wasn’t all that simple.

Every morning she found herself leaving the house just as Harm was leaving his. Unsure of what to do that first day, she had stopped and waited for him to make the move. Which he had; with a simple nod of acknowledgement, he had then quickly jumped into his car and driven away.

They’d had two days of this, as she left the house, and he left his, they would turn to look at each other, give each other a simple smile with a nod and then drive off for another day.

This was a rather neat set up which she quickly found herself looking forward to. Sure they weren’t talking…but…at least she could see him every day.

‘Is he thinking the same?’ she wondered as she wrapped her scarf around her neck now ready for another day. ‘Probably not.’ Her shoulders sinking just a little as she looked in the corridor mirror one last time.

Taking her keys she shouted; “Bye Chloe!” and then opened the front door, only to come to a sudden stop; “Mic.”

“Hi love!”


	10. CHAPTER 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm sorry I hadn't updated these last two chapters!! I'm currently working on chapter 12 so hopefully *fingers crossed* it will be up in the next few days :)

Well…he certainly didn’t need _that_.

He’d seen the shimmer silver two-door Porsche parked in Mac’s driveway as he’d walked out the door. It had taken him a few seconds though to put two and two together and understand the meaning behind it; there was someone else there.

Moving down his driveway he examined the car from a distance with a little suspicion and as surreptitiously as possible. Turning his head as the sound of voices caught his attention he was stumped as he watched the rather tight looking hug between Mac and…’who the hell was that?’ he wondered as he stiffly but quickly jumped into his car avoiding being seen. Turning the engine on he cursed the tree that was now in his way. Then driving out he stole one last look out the window…

Boy…this was going to be a long day.

It was nearly a week now since the incident with the girls and things had essentially gone back to the old normal. Taking Mac and Chloe out of the equation meant Harm and Mattie went about their lives as before…

…except of course that Mattie was grounded and Harm…well he was just feeling miserable.

There was an uneasiness he was living with now. He felt uncomfortable about the way things had ended with Mac. It was a thorn that pricked at his side daily now and one he desperately wanted to do something about. Many times he’d been tempted to walk himself over to her house and put things back in order. Explain his outburst and reason with her. Apologize even. But then he’d remember the fear and anger he’d felt that day, and the coolness with which she had handled it…and all his goodwill was clouded yet again. Moments like those convinced him that it was in fact _her_ who should be apologizing.

It was a vicious cycle.

Truth was, in the calm after the storm, Harm did recognize Mattie’s own responsibility in what had happened and was not about to let it slide. As such he had grounded her. Problem was…he had never actually ‘grounded’ Mattie before and therefore didn’t know how much of a pointless exercise it would be. Mattie was a homebody by nature therefore grounding her made absolutely no difference to their daily routine!

But that’s what he wanted wasn’t it? For life to go back to what it used to be? Nothing was out of order and everything happened in predictable patterns. That is what he wanted…

Slowly coming to a stop at a red light he let out a long and heavy sigh.

It was nice though…that feeling of being needed…maybe even wanted…

That Saturday alone had been the happiest he’d been in…years. He wasn’t an unhappy man. Not by any means. He loved his family and loved his job. But…there was just something about…having a woman by his side. No. Not just any woman. No. He’d done enough of that in his youth to know the difference. No. It was a particular woman. It was…a connection. A pull. But as life would have it, Mattie came along and his change in careers along with her…so he had made a conscious decision to put _that_ particular need aside and let it sit dormant for…years now.

But as fate would have it…out of all the available properties in Middleton…she just had to move in next door. And that feeling that had been asleep for so long was suddenly awake and wanting more. Just a little bit more. Maybe one more conversation…or another coffee…just…anything…but just…a little bit more…

So what was stopping him? His pride? No. He could certainly get past that. Was it fear? Had he caused enough damage that there was no turning back now? No. He didn’t think he had. And surely she could understand where he was coming from that day? He’d been terrified. No. It wasn’t that. So why didn’t he just walk over to her house and make it right! He would! He would put his words together and bring his case before her…

Wait. No…he couldn’t.

There was that guy…who was he? The one from this morning who was holding her with so much familiarity and confidence. 

Oh great. He was angry again!

Gripping the steering wheel a little too tight he jolted at the gentle sound of a beep behind him…reminding him of the green light ahead.

*****

Mac pulled herself away from an all too strong hug; “What are you doing here? We weren’t expecting you…yet.” Her voice was strained as she looked at him confused.

“I know,” he shrugged carelessly with that wide smile he always carried. “Thought I’d surprise you. I arrived last night and figured I’d come and take you out for breakfast! Like the good old days!”

Mac shook her head but did her best to offer him a smile; “I’m on my way to work Mic.”

“You’re working now?” Mic asked surprised. “You didn’t tell me.”

“Forgot to mention it,” she justified. “I’m working down at the police station.”

Mic was unimpressed if his face was anything to go by. As he raised an eyebrow and flattened his lips Mac could only think to herself; ‘Yes Mic. It’s a far cry from where I used to be. No need to mention it.’

Nodding; “Ok. Well. How about we go for that breakfast and you can tell me all about it?”

She smiled a little awkwardly; “Um…Mic I was just heading to work now,” pointing to her car. “I can’t go for breakfast.”

Looking as if taken aback he joked; “Since when do lawyers punch in? Besides, they’re lucky to have such a top lawyer working for them. They should be begging you to come to work.”

Wow. There it was. The arrogance she disliked so much but tended to let slide for some reason. Taking a calming breath; “I have to get work Mic. Chloe has to get to school.”

Mic was just tilting his head to continue his plead when…

“Did I just…Mic!” Chloe ran down the stairs in nothing but a bathrobe. As she wrapped her arms around Mic who pulled her into a tight hug, Mac couldn’t help wonder and hope that Chloe was wearing something, anything, underneath that.

“I thought I’d heard you! I didn’t think you’d really come!” Chloe exclaimed.

Putting her down Mic looked her in the eyes; “Of course I would love!”

Chloe was beaming…possibly the happiest Mac had seen her…in weeks.

Letting out a long breath Mac intervened; “Mic. Chloe needs to go to school and I really have to go,” taking a look at her watch. “Why don’t you come by for dinner?”

“He just got here! You can’t just send him away!” Chloe demanded

“ _You_ have to get to school,” Mac reminded her.

“I’ll drive her,” Mic offered innocently enough and giving Chloe a quick wink.

Mac considered the offer and quickly accepted; “Fine. Thanks.” Turning to Chloe she asked; “Please go upstairs and get dressed.”

Unhappy but obliging Chloe looked to Mic; “I’ll be right back!” before running back upstairs.

There was something about Chloe’s attachment to Mic that made Mac just a little bit uncomfortable…but then she seemed happy around him and maybe that was the good she needed to see in it.

“Where are you staying?” Mac asked him.

“There’s really not that many places worth it around here. The best I could find was a little bed and breakfast about 20 minutes out.”

Could he just not help himself? Condescending as always. She’d be angry if she weren’t used to it already. Mac nodded in patience; “I think I know the one. How about we meet you for dinner?”

“Perfect!”

Nodding; “Ok. I’ll see you later. I really have to go.”

Aiming for just a hug, Mac leaned in but instead received a kiss on the cheek as Mic whispered in her ear; “Bye beautiful.”

Smiling, Mac pulled away; “Bye.” And made quick steps to her car.

*****

Mattie watched from a distance as the last few students made their way through the school gates. Those gates would close in exactly 10 minutes and still no sign of Chloe.

“Mattie!” shouted Nick getting her attention from a few meters away. “Come on!”

Mattie took one last look towards the gate and with a frown turned and hurried towards Nick.

“I don’t think Chloe is here,” she informed Nick.

He didn’t really care and made it clear; “Why do you still care? It was no thanks to her you both nearly died.”

“Oh my God!” Mattie came to a stop abruptly and angrily. “Could everyone just stop talking about that!” She was frustrated and well aware that every one around her blamed Chloe for the incident. But the fact was she had made the choice to go up there and as such she had just as much blame. She was almost grateful her dad saw it that way and had grounded her for her actions…despite the little difference it really made.

Problem was (if you could call it a problem) she had built herself a reputation for being the exceptional and obedient child. So no matter which way she tried to turn this, in everyone’s eyes it always ended up being Chloe’s fault. Which is probably Chloe had her at arms length. Several times through out the week Mattie had tried to talk to her during their lunch breaks. Even waited for her at the gates at the start of the day as she had been doing just then. But it was no use. Chloe was just as distant as before…perhaps even worse because now rather than angry she was simply indifferent and Mattie wasn’t sure which one bothered her more.

“Sorry,” Nick looked mildly apologetic but continued anyway. “But just look at what she did on Tuesday! I’m surprised she wasn’t expelled for that little stunt with the mascot!”

Well wasn’t that another issue altogether! The more she had thought about it, the more she was convinced Chloe had been motivated by the boys from Trinity that she’d been spending so much time with. The private boys school was actually in Blairsville, the next town up from Middleton and had a history of raising spoiled brats with a tendency to stir up trouble. It really wouldn’t surprise her if they’d been egging Chloe on to steal the mascot for their own entertainment.

Rolling her eyes Mattie and Nick continued on towards class; “She wouldn’t get expelled for trying to steal a wooden eagle!”

Taking one last look behind her, the gates to the school now closed and still no sign of Chloe.

*****

Feeling someone approach her desk, she raised her eyes just as a large cup of coffee was placed on the desk in front of her.

“Clay!” she smiled as she looked down at the coffee. “Thank you.”

“That’s alright. When we picked up the orders from the Bistro this morning, Harriett mentioned you hadn’t been by today to get your morning coffee.” Shrugging he continued; “Thought I’d bring it in for you.”

She’d been so distracted this morning, she’d driven right past the Bistro, forgetting all about her coffee and heading straight to the station.

Flattered and grateful she smiled openly; “Thank you. Really. You didn’t have to.”

“It’s no problem.”

Clay couldn’t believe his luck when he’d found out this gorgeous woman was going to work in this very place. He had offered himself to help in anything and everything she might need. He had taken over from Bud when her desk area being cleared and prepared for her. In one word, he was smitten.

“So how are you finding it?” Clay asked. “You settled in?”

“Yeah. Well, it’s certainly a different side of the law to what I’m used to.”

“You’re probably bored,” he giggled.

“No! Not at all! To be honest with you this is probably the first time in my career I don’t feel like I haven’t got enough hours in the day and enough days in the week!” both getting a laugh out of her comment. “What about you? How long have you been here?”

“Oh since I left high school!” he announced proudly. “My father was chief deputy. My mother was a detective. Natural progression I guess.”

“Wow. Do you want to be detective?”

Looking around as if he was about to share a deep secret, he leaned towards her and whispered; “I want to work for the CIA.”

Raising her eyebrows, Mac had to admit she was…surprised. “Really?” she whispered back.

Biting down on his lower lip Clay suddenly looked a little shy and self-conscious; “Yeah. I know. It’s a long shot.”

She realized her reaction had probably put him off and that was certainly not her intention; “Oh! No. No. Actually, I know a guy who works for the CIA. Back in New York we had to deal with him a few times. Don’t ask why,” she explained and then gently added. “It’s hard work.” She didn’t feel the need to add just how much everyone hated that guy…and just about everyone else in the CIA.

“Hmm. Maybe it’s too late for me,” Clay simply shrugged looking a little deflated. “I don’t know. We’ll see what happens.”

“I’m sure you’ll do fine!” she tried to reassure him.

She knew Clay had been flirting with her since her first day here. Would she go there? No. Not at all. He’d been sweet and extremely kind…but no. There was someone else right now that was keeping her awake at night.

*****

Without a word, Victor walked into the office and put down a large cup of coffee on the desk in front of Harm.

Looking up Harm let out a short breath. He thanked the heavens for a friend like Victor. He knew when to speak and when to simply act…and right now he couldn’t bear words…he just needed a coffee!

He’d been so distracted this morning, he’d driven right past the Bistro, forgetting all about his coffee and heading straight to the hangar.

To be honest he couldn’t even recall if he’d greeted anyone on his way in. All he knew is he’d closed the door to the office and hadn’t been out in what must have been hours now. He’d certainly gotten a lot of work done…but goodness he had a headache. On the plus side he had focused so much on his work he hadn’t spared a thought for what was really eating away at him.

‘Maybe she didn’t go to work? Maybe she’s spending the day with him? Showing him around town?’ Reaching for the coffee, Harm shook away the thoughts and looked up at Victor; “Thank you.”

“You sounded like you needed it?”

Harm frowned wondering what he meant.

“Some of those filing cabinets were getting a little more than they deserved.”

Harm looked over at them suddenly realizing he’d probably been slamming them with a little more force than necessary. Slumping his shoulders he apologized; “I’m sorry.”

Victor simply shrugged accepting whatever explanation Harm was willing to give. “It’s alright. Though I could use your help on something.”

Pressing his fingers against his temples he took a deep breath; “Ok.” He let his arms drop on the desk and gathered strength; “Sure.”

Watching him a little longer Victor stepped back out, only to be shortly followed by Harm who carried his coffee with him.

He hadn’t gone very far before coming to a stop.

“Wow.”

How had he not seen it?

Slowly approaching it as if scared to touch it, Harm was completely taken by its beauty. Putting his hands on it he felt like he was looking through time.

“A 75, 1935-1936 stearman,” he was amazed.

“1936,” Victor confirmed and standing back as he watched his friend with a smile.

Rounding the biplane Harm tried to take in as much as he could. Its gorgeous yellow color. Its features and curves. Its history clearly spelled out in its markings and scratches.

“Where did it come from?” he asked still hypnotized by what he was touching.

“You remember a few months back we went over to Finnegan Riley’s farm up north?”

Harm nodded as he looked to Victor.

“Well his grandfather passed away a few weeks back.”

Harm grimaced.

“Anyway. I got a call from Finnegan who said they’d found a plane on his grandfather’s property. They didn’t need it and didn’t know what to do with it. He asked if I wouldn’t mind coming over and having a look. Imagine my surprise when I saw it!”

Harm could only shake his head unable to rub his smile away. “She’s stunning.”

“It’s a _she_ is it?” Victor asked humorously.

“Of course she is! Look at her! She’s gorgeous!”

Victor nodded with a smile; “Fair enough. Well, _she_ , needs a lot of work.”

“I can imagine.”

“I’m sure you’ll manage.”

Harm looked at Victor who explained; “She’s all yours!”

“No. You found her and brought her here. She’s yours.”

“Harm. What am I gonna do with a plane huh? I’m happy to tweak and tinker with them but I certainly don’t need one. Besides…she’s got your name all over her.”

Watching Victor to make sure he was being serious, Harm’s smile widened; “You have no idea…how happy you’ve just made me.”

Shrugging Victor smiled; “Thought you might like her.”

Of course Harm liked her! She was just…perfect.


	11. CHAPTER 11

Turning the engine off, Mac took several deep breaths and few minutes of silence before she stepped into the house. She needed to or else who knew what she might do or say.

Opening the front door, she was quickly enveloped with a strong smell of food. Something Indian it seemed.

Dropping her bag down near the door, she walked past the living room and into the kitchen.

“Oh! Hey beautiful!” Mic greeted her joyously

Chloe equally turned from where she stood at the counter and did the same; “Hey!”

“We were just making dinner! It’s almost ready,” Mic announced.

Mac was trying desperately to keep it together. How could he be so calm after what he’d done today? Did he think she wouldn’t find out?

“Chloe. Please go upstairs.”

“What?”

“I said go upstairs! You know very well why!” Her voice was low but firm.

“I haven’t done anything!” Chloe shouted back.

“Are you really going to argue me on this Chloe?!” Mac shouted back. God, she really had wanted to keep it together. ‘No shouting’ she had told herself…but God it was difficult. “Now go upstairs!”

“You are the worst I swear!” Chloe shouted back as she threw the towel she’d been holding and stormed up the stairs.

Turning her eyes to Mic, she was seething. “I had a call from the school. Apparently Chloe didn’t make it in today.” Her arms crossed as she waited for an answer.

Clearly unrepentant, Mic had the audacity to smile as he answered; “Oops. Busted”

Mac frowned as she tried to control her words. Was he screwing with her? 

“Didn’t know the school would call,” he continued.

“Actually the school has explicit orders to call me if Chloe doesn’t make it there.”

“That’s a tight grip you’ve got on her.”

“That’s because I’m the only one that _has_ a grip on her!”

Finally taking notice of Mac’s growing anger, Mic decided it was best to lighten the situation; “I’m sorry.”

Ignoring his ‘apology’ Mac asked; “Where were you?”

Mic took a deep breath and gave up altogether; “I took her out for breakfast and then she wanted to show me around.”

“She’s grounded Mic!”

“I didn’t know that,” he shrugged trying to shift the blame away. “You didn’t say.”

“That’s because I expected you to be the adult and take her to school!”

“Ok. Ok. I said I’m sorry.”

“You just don’t understand do you? She’s 16. She needs boundaries. She needs discipline. Just because she pushes doesn’t mean you give way!”

“Ok. I said I was sorry,” Mic continued, all the while reminding himself that Chloe wasn’t his child and he really had no responsibility over her. “Yes. Fine. It was my bad. But…she just looked so miserable that…I don’t know. I just wanted to help.”

“Couldn’t you take her tomorrow? When she doesn’t have school? Mic, she’s already having to repeat the year. The last thing I need is her being encouraged to miss out on more school!”

Giving up and having no more words to offer, Mic simply put his hands on the counter and let out a long breath; “I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.”

“No. It certainly won’t.”

Running her hands over her face, Mac felt as her shoulders released the tension she’d been holding…before picking it up again. God. Now to deal with Chloe.

“I’ll be back,” she whispered before turning towards the stairs and reluctantly taking one step at a time.

*****

“Dad,” Mattie whispered.

Harm had been staring into space for several minutes now. He wasn’t big on television and found it quickly bored him. But tonight, as he sat alone in the living room, he’d put on a DVD and done his best to focus…until of course the hero got the girl…and well by then his mind had all but gone, deep in thought…

“Dad,” a little louder.

‘That guy was there,’ he repeated to himself. He’d seen the extra car parked in the driveway. ‘I wonder if he’s staying with her?’ he considered.

“Dad!”

Snapping suddenly, he turned his head to find Mattie standing rather close to him. “Hey…” his voice quiet as it was catching up with him.

“Hey. You ok?”

“Yeah. Fine,” sitting up a little straighter. “You ok?”

Mattie bit down on her lower lip and seemed to hesitate; “Can I talk to you?”

He frowned wondering where this was going; “Of course.” Turning the television off, he shifted to give her more room on the couch.

Folding one leg under herself, she took a seat facing him; “It’s about Chloe and what happened.”

Now he was interested; “Go on.”

“Look. I know you’re still angry at me.”

‘Not entirely true,’ he thought

“And I completely accept my responsibility and punishment you know that. But…” she had thought of many ways to say this but figured straightforward was the most honest way. “She saved my life dad.”

‘I know,’ he silently agreed.

“If it hadn’t been for her we would have frozen to death.”

The seriousness with which she was discussing this made Harm very proud of her.

“And it bothers me that everyone is only too happy to put the blame on her. No matter what I say…it just doesn’t seem to make a difference. And it’s not fair.”

He was smiling gently at her. That was his girl.

“I just…I wish people would stop assuming…yeah…”

She was such a mature soul for her age that it made Harm a little sad that she maybe wasn’t living the life a 16 year old should.

“Listen,” he prompted gently. “As long as you know the truth, what everyone else thinks doesn’t matter at all.”

“But even _you_ think the same.”

Touché.

“I did. For a moment.” And boy did that moment cost him. “Until I realized I was in the wrong.”

“So then why are you still not talking to them?”

Was that a nerve she’d struck?

Taking a deep breath, Harm put on his father voice and gently spoke; “That’s complicated Mattie.”

“How is it complicated? You just said you know Chloe was not fully to blame. And that’s why you and her mom argued wasn’t it? So why are you still not talking?”

Now he was uncomfortable; “Mattie” he shifted in his seat. “Like is said. That’s different and…complicated.”

Had she asked him this only 24 hours ago he would have pretended to consider her request and then probably fast walked over there with her. 24 hours later and the story was much different.

“It’s just complicated,” he reiterated softly.

Mattie kept silent for a minute before, watching her dad process something she couldn’t quite put her finger on. She could see his uneasiness so she took a deep breath and changed the subject; “Do you think I can go next door and see her? It’s just…she wasn’t at school today and I thought I could go check on her.”

Oh…

Well wasn’t that…a neat idea…

He needed information…so what better way to disguise his curiosity then by sending in your child! Wow. Didn’t he feel like an exemplary patient? Oh well! Reproached could wait till later! Right now he had a very simple plan and Mattie was front and center. In fact, he didn’t even need to ask her to do anything!

“Sure. Of you go.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Just don’t take too long. We’re having dinner soon.”

“Sure! Thanks!” quickly standing. “I’ll be right back!” she smiled and made quick steps to the door.

As he heard the door close, he leaned over the back of the couch and peered through the blinds watching Mattie make her way down the driveway and disappearing next door.

To sit here and wait for her to return was simply going to carve at his nerves. Perhaps he could get started on that dinner he was supposed to be making.

Jumping up from the couch he headed to the kitchen and started pulling out all the ingredients he needed for a salad. The salmon had been marinating and was ready to go so putting it aside he busied himself on the tomatoes.

He hadn’t known how long Mattie would be…but he certainly didn’t expect her back in a matter of minutes! Pausing his work, he watched worriedly as Mattie made her way back in.

“What happened?” he asked.

Mattie shrugged a little disappointed as the took a seat on one of the stools at the kitchen island; “Nothing. She’s fine. Apparently. But I didn’t get to see her.”

“Why?”

“Her mom and her are having a ‘conversation’” she explained exaggerating the quotation marks with her fingers.

“So then how did you find out?”

“Coz. There was a guy there. He told me.”

“‘Because’,” He corrected. Mattie was picking up that awful teenage habit of not using whole words and boy was it rubbing him the wrong way! ‘Don’t get side tracked’ he ordered himself; “Who is it?”

Shrugging she took as cherry tomato from the bowl; “I don’t know. He said his name was Mic. Just came down from New York.”

‘So it was him!’ he thought. ‘The lawyer that didn’t have enough time to be here!’ “Really?”

She made a sound of agreement and continued stealing tomatoes.

“Did he say anything else?” he was fishing.

“Not really. He said I should go by later but I told him I’d go over tomorrow instead.”

“Ok.”

Well that didn’t give him anything to go on! In fact he hadn’t really learnt anything at all! He would kill to be a fly on those walls!

*****

“She’s not talking but I left the plate of food on her bedside table. She’ll eat it when she’s hungry,” Mic softly informed Mac as he made his way towards the couch where she was sitting. Folding one leg under him, he took a seat next to her. They were so close their legs were flushed against each other.

Mac was exhausted. She’d barely touched her dinner and now couldn’t even bring herself to sit up straight on the couch feeling as she slowly slipped further down. Turning her head towards him, all her previous anger long gone, she whispered a small plea; “Please don’t undermine me Mic. Not with Chloe.”

“I’m not,” he was almost getting tired of repeating it. “I’m sorry. Ok.”

Letting out a long sigh Mac looked down at her hands, the couch shifting slightly as Mic stretched his left arm out along the back of the sofa.

After a few seconds of silence, Mac whispered; “I am glad you’re here. It’s been a long few days and…” taking a deep breath. “It’s good to have a friend.”

Watching her profile, his fingers playing with her hair, he whispered; “I’ll always be here for you. You know that.”

“I feel like…like I’m doing everything wrong.” She sounded defeated and disappointed with herself.

“You’re not,” he reassured her though that wasn’t necessarily what he honestly thought.

“We can’t go a day without arguing. One day without something going wrong. And it’s exhausting Mic. It is absolutely exhausting.”

“I don’t want to say ‘I told you so’ but…I did tell you this was not going to be easy.”

“I had to protect her Mic!” she defended her actions.

“There were other ways to do it Mac and you know it.”

“Like give her up to a foster home?” shaking her head; “No. I never would have forgiven myself!”

“Alright. Fine. Well then can you tell me why she’s come off her meds?” asked Mic

Dammit! She was hoping he wouldn’t bring it up. She knew he knew… it was a fairly obvious. He’d seen Chloe on them and knew the change it brought about in her. But that was the problem; “because I refused to live with a zombie.” She was adamant about that. “Because I refuse to drug her food in order to get them into her. Those things were making her worse. At least now I can have a conversation with a human and not dazed and drowsy puppet.” The thought of them made her angry. She wanted help. She wanted an answer. But not at Chloe’s own expense.

“You can’t just decide to take her off.”

“Well I did.”

“And now look at her!”

“Mic!” she sat up straight and looked him over her shoulder with so much hurt and anger; “Can you please stop questioning my decisions! Please!” If she weren’t stronger she probably would have shed a few tears right here and now.

She was just so tired.

Lowering his voice and taking a calming breath; “I’m sorry,” he accepted. “I’m sorry.”

Letting her cool down just a little, he took her hand and guided her back down against the couch and back to where she’d been before.

And he reiterated; “I’m sorry. I just hate to see you like this.”

Her eyes were fixed on a point but he needed to look her in the eyes. Cupping her face gently, he guided her head towards him and looked her straight in the eyes.

“I’m sorry Sarah. I wish I could do so much more. You know that.”

“Yeah,” she whispered. It was true. He had been there for her the whole time. He knew the lengths she’d gone through to get Chloe. He knew because he’d been there, with her. He was a good friend. A very good friend. As she looked him straight in the eyes she realized that he was maybe…her only friend…

Feeling his breath on her skin she realized just how close they actually were. And despite all the warning signs, every bell and whistle going off in her head, she couldn’t even react as his lips found hers.

He was a strong kisser, for lack of a better word. He overpowered her. He almost scared her. She knew he wouldn’t hurt her…but he was just too strong.

As his right hand continued to cup her cheek, he deepened the kiss, parting her lips with his tongue and pushing deeper and deeper until by sheer force and unable to sit up straight anymore against his strength, she was lying on her back on the couch.

God, he was strong. And heavy. And just a little too much of everything.

Breaking free of the kiss Mac whispered hurriedly; “Mic. Stop. Stop.”

But it fell deaf ears as his ran his tongue along her neck and up to her ear and whispered; “I missed you.”

God why was she doing this? Why was she letting him? She wasn’t interested…so why? Was it out of sheer loneliness? Pure and basic human need? That was not a good enough reason!

As his hands pressed heavily against her hips, she brought both her hands against his shoulders and actively started pushing him back; “Mic stop!” her voice quiet but firm.

“Why?” he whispered in her ear. His breath clearly ragged.

“Because I said so,” her voice firm as she looked him dead in the eyes. “Besides, Chloe is upstairs.” She really shouldn’t have said that. It almost implied that if Chloe hadn’t been there then maybe this would have ended differently…and no, that wasn’t the case.

Reluctantly Mic pushed himself up and off of her, catching his breath and running his hands through his hair as he sat on the edge of the coffee table. He needed a cold shower. Now.

Sitting up again, Mac straightened up her clothes and her hair.

Frustrated and horny Mic decided it was probably best that he left. “I should go.” Standing up he moved towards the kitchen counter to gather up his wallet and keys. By the time he made it back, Mac was hovering near the door. Her eyes refused to meet his as he approached her to take his coat from the coat rack along the entry hallway.

“Am I gonna see you tomorrow?” he whispered hopefully.

Of course he would. It’s not like this one incident would shadow their entire friendship. She just had to make sure it never happened again.

Looking up at him she whispered; “Yeah. Of course.”

“Good,” he smiled as he turned the doorknob and opened the door.

‘Wait. Why was it unlocked?’ she wondered. ‘Oh!’ “Oh hey! Wait. Did someone come by when I was upstairs with Chloe?” She now vaguely recalled the sound of the door and voices downstairs. But she’d been too busy trying to reason with Chloe that she couldn’t quite remember.

“Yeah. Your neighbors kid came by.”

“Mattie?” she asked surprised.

“Yeah. I think that was her name.”

“What did she say?” trying to keep the urgency out of her voice.

Mic shrugged; “She just wanted to ask about Chloe. Said she hadn’t seen her at school so she came to ask if she was ok.”

“What did you say?”

Mic shrugged again; “Just that Chloe was fine and she’d be at school on Monday. I told her she was busy with you so she said she might come back tomorrow.”

‘Did that mean?’ she wondered. ‘If Harm let Mattie come over…did that mean…were they on speaking terms again?’


	12. CHAPTER 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I need to apologise again for the delay in updating. I underestimated the uni workload for this year and I've been completely run over hehe here's the next chapter :) Hope you all enjoy!

Clutching at the sheets desperately, she felt lightheaded, but mostly, she felt terrified. It was that feeling again…that feeling of imminent death. That feeling of life leaving her body…and forcing herself to pull herself back into consciousness. Her heart was racing, pulsing painfully against her chest. Her skin was running cold despite the warm room. As she started to tremble all over, she was struggling to catch her breath, each one forced and fast, coming short and agitated. Deep in her mind she knew what it was and it was always stronger than her.

In a panic and short of strength, she pushed the sheets away and slid off the mattress and onto the carpeted floor. Leaning her back against the bedside table, she brought her knees up tight against her chest, wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her forehead on her knees. And focused! Just focused! It’s the only way she knew. Count the beats. Count the breaths. Match the breaths to the beats. It’s ok. She was going to be ok. She needed to believe she was going to be ok.

*****

Saturday morning found Harm chopping wood at his grandmother’s farm. He was an early riser by nature but six in the morning on a Saturday was a stretch even for him. He’d had very little sleep through the night and tired of the tossing and turning he’d quietly made his way into the kitchen and had his morning coffee. Leaving Mattie fast asleep in her bedroom, he quietly left the house opting to make use of the day instead. He’d seen (through a slit in the blinds) and heard (it wasn’t exactly a quiet vehicle) the Porsche leave last night and was glad to note it wasn’t there this morning. Not yet at least.

Waiting for the water to boil over the stove, Sarah watched her grandson through the large window facing the back of the farm. Despite the chill and the heavy fog, he had insisted on getting to work…which worried her. Something was clearly bothering him. As the whistle on the kettle became progressively louder, she took it off the stove and set about preparing a warm breakfast for them both.

*****

Hearing the doorbell ring, Mac finished wrapping a scarf around her neck and headed for the door.

“Mattie! Hi!” Mac was only too happy to see the young girl.

“Good morning!” Mattie stood at the door with a smile.

“Come on in!” Mac moved aside to let her in. “It’s freezing out there.”

Smiling Mattie stepped in; “Um,” turning to face Mac; “I came by last night to see Chloe but she was…busy…” she stumbled over her words with nerves. “I just wanted to see if she was…ok…”

Mac offered her a gentle and thoughtful smile. Now this was the kind of friend Chloe needed! Why couldn’t Chloe understand that?

“She’s fine,” Mac confirmed with a dismissive wave. “Just had um…an unexpected day off.” And lets not go there because her argument with Mic and what had followed was a great source of insomnia. “But yeah. She’s fine. She’s just getting dressed now. We’re heading out for breakfast. Actually why don’t you join us?” Any other day this would have been the perfect moment to invite her _and her dad_ out for breakfast, but Mic was going to be there and well…enough said. 

“I’d have to ask my dad,” Mattie replied already quietly hoping she got the all clear.

“Yeah of course. Go and ask.”

“Oh, dad’s not home,” Mattie explained as she pulled her mobile out of her pocket. “He’s at grams.” 

“Oh. Ok.” Well there you go. He was busy anyway. So giving Mattie a smile she finished; “Go ahead and call him. I’ll go check on Chloe.”

As Mattie dialed her dad, Mac made her way up the stairs.

*****

There was something amazing about his grandmother’s coffee. For all he knew it was the exact same instant coffee he drank at home…but for some reason…it just somehow tasted so much better when she made it for him.

“…unfortunately he lost 3 horses in the storm and the…” continued Sarah

After much prodding from his grandmother, Harm had finally stopped his work and settled at the breakfast table for a cup of steaming black coffee and some bacon and eggs with toast. His hair was moist from the chill but the rest of him was warm next to the fire that burned in this old kitchen.

“…offered him to hold the chooks while they finished the clean up but he….” Sarah persisted.

He loved the farm. It was his favorite place. Where he could always return to no matter what.

This was home. This was the place he came to drift into his thoughts, lay out plans and find the answers and convictions he was looking for.

However, and despite encouraging him to find peace in these lands, Sarah had frankly had enough of the silence and mystery of today. She knew she’d been talking to herself for the last half hour as she thought back to the last time he’d been this quiet. It was back when Mattie’s custody was going through the courts and he was losing her to the state.

“How’s Mac?” straight to the point because she could smell it a mile away.

As if yanked out of his thoughts he snapped up and looked across the table at her; “Mac?”

‘And there it is,’ she thought with satisfaction. “Yes. How is she?”

Shaking his head once and adding a small shrug; “Fine. I guess.”

“I want to invite her and Chloe over for lunch next weekend. We never really did get a chance to sit down and have a proper chat. What do you think?” It was true. She had been thinking about organizing a lunch for the girls. Bring them down to the farm and show them around.

She hadn’t had a chance to speak to Mac since the storm ordeal. Considering how much trouble Harm himself got into when he was Mattie’s age, she felt his behavior was a little exceeded. At the end of the day it was a simple and common teenage moment. Much better than many other things girls their age could be getting into if you ask her! Harm should consider himself lucky having such a calm and almost docile daughter, but boundaries were bound to be tested and she had a feeling Mac had had her fair share of testing with Chloe. Maybe she could teach Harm a thing or two on how to cope! Surely by now everything had well and truly settled between the two families…right?

“Um…” resting his arms on the table and leaned forward but avoiding her eyes. “Yeah. I…I don’t know.”

Silently questioning what he meant she simply frowned.

“I haven’t really…” shrugging he continued to struggle. “I don’t know. I haven’t…spoken…to her…”

“Is something wrong?” Sarah questioned keeping her voice in check.

Shrugging he claimed; “No. I’ve just been busy.”

“I hear she’s working down at the police station.” She’d also heard it was with a little help from him.

Harm made an agreeing noise; “So I hear.”

Sarah wondered if Harm knew he was being moody and hormonal but simply couldn’t help himself?

“Your mom and I are going shopping today for Victor and Jen’s engagement present.”

He nodded; “Mattie and I got something last week.”

The silence was persistent. Only broken when Sarah prompted the conversation. Yes. He was a man of few words but this was just grinding on the nerves…something had to give!

“Harm…”

She was loudly interrupted by Harm’s phone going off in his pocket.

“Speak of the devil,” he said as he looked at the ID and answered; “Morning kiddo!”

_“Hey dad!”_

“Did you just get up?”

_“No. Actually. I’m at Chloe’s house.”_

Sitting up straighter and frowning heavily; “Why?”

_Mattie shrugged; “Remember how I said I would come by today.”_

“Not at this time of the morning Mattie!” was his daughter being the interfering neighbor now?

_She hadn’t thought about that. “Sorry. They were already up,” she tried to justify._

With a resigned sigh; “Fine. So what’s up?”

_“It’s just they’re heading down to the Bistro for breakfast and her mom just invited me to come. Can I go?”_

He considered it for half a second before; “Yeah sure. Just grab some notes from the counter.” He always left some notes available whenever he left Mattie by herself.

_“Thank you!” Mattie was thrilled._

But then - light bulb! “Did you say you’re just heading down to the Bistro?”

_“Yeah.”_

“Are you leaving now?” 

It wouldn’t be awkward would it? His daughter was going to be there. So…why couldn’t he? He could drive back. He had a change of clothes in the car. He actually could…

_“Uh yeah. Just waiting for Chloe.”_

“Ok. You girls head off. I’ll see you later.”

_“Ok. Love you.”_

“Love you too kiddo.”

Hanging up he found his grandmother watching him with curious eyes; “What?”

“Nothing.”

Narrowing his eyes Harm finished off his coffee and stood up; “I have to change.” Pushing the chair under the table; “I’ll come by later to finish off.”

Sarah simply nodded with a smile that clearly knew more than she let on; “Where are you going?”

“Town.”

“Ok. Well. We’ll see you later.”

Smiling Harm moved around the table to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. As he left the kitchen Sarah whispered to into the air; ‘sometimes, you have to go back, to go forward.’

*****

“Do you girls know what you want?” asked Mic as he put his menu down.

Despite acting her usual self, Mac couldn’t help notice Chloe looked a little pale this morning and had a feeling she hadn’t had much sleep the previous night.

“I’ll just have the scrambled eggs on toast and a coffee,” was Chloe’s response as her phone pinged with a notification.

“How about you Mattie?” asked Mac

“I’ll have the oats with honey and strawberries and a tea.”

“That’s makes two,” commented Mac with a smile.

Putting the menus together Mic turned and waved down a waitress and placed their orders.

“So,” started Mic looking to Mattie; “These girls tell me your father crop dusts for a living.”

If Mattie was aware or not of any underlying tone in Mic’s voice, she didn’t let on; “Yeah. He owns the company and all the planes.”

Mic nodded with a thin smile; “Wow. So business must be going great.”

“Yep.” Mattie was always kept in the loop about the numbers in the business. Harm made sure of that. “He doesn’t just fly though. He’s also a lawyer,” she said proudly.

“Is he?” Mic raised an eyebrow towards Mac to which she simply nodded. “Good on him.” He’d already heard quite a bit about the ‘friendly neighbor’ from Mac. In fact he was curious to actually meet the man. There was just a little too much praise going towards this unknown for his liking. “What about you? Do you know…” he looked down as Chloe’s phone pinged again; “…what you want to do when you finish school?”

“I want to be a pilot,” smiling joyous and with conviction.

Mac smiled at the thought of Mattie flying the skies alongside Harm.

“Oh! That’s brilliant! Some of the best pilots out there earn incredibly well,” Mic commented.

Mac frowned at having lost the moment by those simple words.

Mattie shrugged; “Dad’s got the business and I just want to learn everything about planes and get my license. Help him out.”

“Well yes, down the track, but you’re young! You need to see the world first! You can take piloting literally all over the world!” Mic encouraged as Mac tried to get his attention by giving him a disapproving stare. But ignoring her, Mic ploughed on; “trust me the world is much bigger than Middleton. There are some great flying schools overseas.”

Mattie looked utterly confused. She’d never even considered leaving Middleton. There was a flying school two towns down and her dad was a qualified pilot that could teach her anyway. So why was this man telling her leave? What was wrong with Middleton?

“I think it’s wonderful that you want to help your dad Mattie,” Mac stepped trying to appease the sudden look on Mattie’s face. There really was no need for Mic’s words.

Mattie smiled back thankful for the support.

Dropping her arm on the table, frustrated at the sound of another three pings back to back coming from Chloe’s phone; “Is there somewhere else you need to be Chloe?” Mac asked

“I’m just replying to some texts,” Chloe responded defensively

“Well can they can they wait until after breakfast? Don’t be so rude please.”

Rolling her eyes Chloe continued to text though her reply was rather quick this time and the phone went back into her bag.

Directing his attention to Mac, Mic asked; “So what should we do with the rest of today?”

Mac shrugged; “I don’t know. We can probably…” she froze in her tracks as her eyes immediately spotted him. ‘Oh my God’

*****

He’d showered, changed and driven back into town in record time.

And now, parked outside the Bistro, he was nervous.

Maybe this was a bad idea? Maybe he should just let the girls enjoy their breakfast? He wasn’t actually invited and anyway…he hadn’t spoken to Mac in days…what if _she_ didn’t appreciate having him there? Asking Mattie for breakfast was one thing. The girls were friends…well sort of…so that wasn’t strange at all. But them? Were they friends? Not at the moment they weren’t…so why the hell was he here?

Making up his mind, he opened the door and stepped out. He was here because he needed to settle this once and for all.

The Bistro was busy with the Saturday morning breakfast rush, but he could already spot her in a crowd. Making eye contact, he smiled…wait…what the bloody hell was _he_ doing here?

“Dad?” called out Mattie as she spotted him near the door.

Taking a deep breath he forced a smile and made his way over to their table as Mac started to stand.

“Morning!” he gave her the best cheerful expression he could afford right now.

“Hello,” Mac replied with a nervous smile. She was so happy to see him! She hadn’t been this close to him for too long now and now here he was looking and smelling absolutely gorgeous.

If only they had taken notice of Mic’s growing uneasiness and annoyance as he stood up as well.

Coming back to it, Mac made the awkward introductions; “Um. Mic this is Harm, Mattie’s dad. Harm, this is Mic, a friend from New York.”

Both men shook hands. A strong and dominant handshake from both sides if their white knuckles was anything to by.

“Nice to meet you,” Mic’s eyes pinned Harm.

Harm wasn’t sure what the man was trying to achieve but frankly he wasn’t even moved; “Same.”

The tension at the table was palpable…

“Hey dad,” Mattie jumped in frowning.

“Hey darling. Hey Chloe.”

“Hey,” Chloe smirked and leaned back in her chair rather enjoying the sudden testosterone-filled moment.

“Uh. We’ll get you a chair. Join us for breakfast,” Mac suggested hopefully but taming her tone.

“Oh. I don’t wanna…” Harm began

“No mate! Please join us,” Mic waved down the waiter for the extra chair, Harm taking the moment to ask for a coffee.

The table was suddenly uncomfortably small, Mac sitting between the two men and both girls pushed up against each other.

“So. Mac tells me you’ve been an amazing help in getting them settled in,” Mic began.

“Oh. Just helping where I can,” was Harm’s humble response.

“Oh I’ve heard wonders about the next door neighbor,” continued Mic. “I looking forward to meeting the man in person!”

Harm could smell the sarcasm but decided to keep things rolling; “Well that’s what small towns do. We are there for each other.”

“Yes. I’ve heard that too,” Mic kept his eyes focused on Harm. “These girls probably wouldn’t be used to that kind of attentions. People tend to keep their distance in New York.”

Everyone at the table felt the change in tone but no one more than Harm who seemed to be in the firing line. 

“Yes. It’s a joy living in a 30 floor building and not being able to pick out your next door neighbor from a line up,” Mac responded with just as much sarcasm as Mic could dish.

Harm desperately tried to keep a smirk down. Was she defending him? He didn’t need to be defended but…it was nice.

“No offence but I’d trade this hole for his penthouse any day,” Chloe butted in much to Mac’s anger as she gave her the sternest look she could manage.

“There is nothing but offense in that statement!” Mattie raised her voice at Chloe. “But I guess crime, poverty and overpopulation are good enough for some people.”

The whole table fell into an awkward silence that was only broken by the perfectly timed waitress that Mac had been telepathically willing over.

“Here are your drinks!” her cheery voice and wide smile a stark contrast to the people around the table.

“So,” Mic breathed. “I hear you have your own business?”

“You’ve certainly heard a lot about me!” Harm wasn’t even sure how to feel about that. Was he happy that Mac had clearly talked about him extensively? Or should he be uncomfortable that this man knew so much?

“Yes well, Mac and I talk daily,” Mic bounced back with bite.

Mac frowned and took a deep breath at a statement that wasn’t entirely true.

Harm looked Mic dead in the eyes for a moment before he looked away and continued; “Yes. I own a crop dusting business.”

“Your daughter was telling me about her flying. I did suggest she should probably get her flying training at one of the larger academies. She’ll get more out of her future career flying for a large company. I’m sure you’d agree?” Mic left the question lingering knowing full well he was pushing the other man.

Harm’s face immediately soured - now he really was livid! Who the hell did this man think he was!? How dare he tell his daughter those things?

Mac felt Harm tense next to her. She could feel the anger and she didn’t blame him. But this wasn’t the place and she needed to put out the fire now!

“I think Mattie will do amazing right here!” and she honestly did as she smiled and winked towards Mattie hoping the young girl would smile back. “Who better to learn from than her own father!” turning to face Harm she placed a hand over his arm…

Lowering his eyes, he felt her warm palm sit gently over his arm. It was such a small act and yet…he nearly shivered.

Realizing what she’d done, she immediately lifted her hand and pulling her hands under the table, she entwined her fingers nervously together and kept her eyes straight.

Looking over at Mattie who was waiting to hear his response, he gave her a reassuring smile and keeping his eyes on her; “Mattie’s a very bright girl. She’ll know what’s best for her when the time comes.” Gaining himself a beautiful smile from her. Despite his response and Mac’s smoothing touch…his feathers had been ruffled…he just had to keep himself in check…at least until the end of this horrific breakfast! “What about you? I hear you’re a lawyer.”

Putting down his coffee; “Yes. My father is a partner at one of the largest law firms. You probably wont have heard of it,” he said dismissively.

“Brumby, Leighton and Williams right?” Harm asked

“Yes! I’m the Brumby!” Mic announced proudly.

“Your father is,” Mac reminded him.

Mic simply smiled at her and continued; “So Mac and I studied at Harvard. Where did you get your degree?” Mic questioned.

“Yale.”

Mac smiled almost proudly at him.

“Nice,” Mic accepted

Harm didn’t need the approval but thank you very much.

“So how did you manage to get away from your busy schedule?” asked Harm.

“I always make time for my girls.”

_‘My girls?’_ Harm wondered. ‘What the bloody hell!’

“Mic,” Mac whispered warningly. She hated the sound of those words but having an argument over that right now didn’t seem appropriate as she picked up her coffee and took a sip.

“How long are you here for?” continued Harm.

“Tomorrow. We were just trying to figure out what else to do with our day today,” Mic gave Mac a wide smile.

“There’s plenty of sightseen around Middleton,” Harm commented.

“Well I’ve seen the sight I was missing the most,” Mic looked at Mac longingly. “I think everything else will pale in comparison. I’d love to see the waterfall though.”

Adding to the tension in the air, now Mac was simply uncomfortable. Mic knew exactly what that waterfall meant to everyone at the table…and he seemed rather pleased with himself.

“Mic,” Mac shook her head at him.

“It is a beautiful place,” Harm’s tone was suddenly very deep and as serious as it ever had been.

Taking a deep breath Mac looked at Harm with a desperate apology written all over her features.

Harm and Mic however were frankly caught in a silent battle of their own as they bluntly and boldly looked each other up and down.

Taking a deep breath Mac looked over her shoulder towards the kitchen wondering when the hell the food was going to turn up and save them all from this suffocating experience!!


	13. CHAPTER 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back :) Just want to take the moment to thank you for reading, for the kudos and the comments! Thank you :) Hope you enjoy!! :)

At the sound, Mac turned her eyes back to the table and towards Mic who was reaching into his pocket for his phone.

Taking one look at it, Mic made to move; “Excuse me a minute. I have to take this.”

Standing up, he made his way towards the front door answering as he walked; “Hello.”

Watching the door close behind him, Mac stalled and hesitated as she looked down at her hands. She was so embarrassed she couldn’t quite bring herself to meet Harm’s eyes and yet she had to. Cautiously looking towards him, she found him staring intently at the cup of coffee before him. Untouched as it lay, the heat from his eyes threatened the shake and break the cup any minute now.

Swallowing through dry lips, she began; “I’m sorry,” biting down on her lower lip. “Mic can be…” God there were so many words she could use…but none seemed strong enough right now; “distasteful at best.”

Harm was seething but had enough restrain left in him to hold his tongue. It was either that or risk saying something he would certainly regret. His morning was soured and had turned out quite differently to what he had pictured. 

‘I should have stayed at the farm.’ He reproached himself keeping his eyes on the white ceramic. ‘Why the fuck am I here?’ he breathed heavily.

“It’s really good to see you,” she ventured breaking through his thoughts.

Her voice was so gentle and genuine that it pulled him in. But he didn’t want to. He so desperately didn’t want to look at her. He wanted to remain angry. It was just one of those… _needs_ to keep this anger boiling…but…she was here and so close to him. Watching him with those warm eyes. He knew the moment he looked at her, his anger would fade and he wasn’t ready for that. This may not be her fault but she certainly wasn’t doing anything about it so instead he decided to be the stubborn one.

He refused to meet her eyes no matter how desperately she wanted him to look at her.

“He’ll be gone tomorrow,” she commented as she ran the index finger of her right hand along the cup handle and scratched her forehead with the tips of her fingernails on her left hand. “To be honest I’m not sure why he came down in such a hurry…”

*****

_“What did she say?”_

With the phone to his ear, he looked down the street; “She’s not coming back.”

_“Well then you’re not trying hard enough are you!”_

“I’m…” taking a few steps to the side as a blonde woman made her way past him; “I’m working on it father.”

_“You’re working on it?” he repeated unbelieving._

“Father if I couldn’t stop her from coming when she was still New York…how easily do you think she’ll just pack up and leave again?”

_“I sent you down there with one sole purpose,” his previous patience now long gone. “Or was that too much for you?”_

Mic couldn’t even help roll his eyes. Yes. Yes. He was such a disappointment. Now if only he cared about the old man! He wasn’t here to please his father. He was here to please himself! Having these days away from the horrid office working a job he cared little for was merely an added bonus.

_“Do whatever you have to do but bring her back! She was one of my best lawyers and I cannot do without her! Offer her anything! Whatever she wants she can have!”_

“I’ll do my best.”

_“Your best has never been good enough Michael! I don’t want words. I want actions. Bring her back!”_

*****

As the man near the front door moved aside for her, Harriet offered him a smile and continued over the phone; “I’m fine Bud! It was just a little morning sickness and I’m feeling much better.”

_“You don’t have to be at the Bistro. The guys know what they’re doing. They can handle it!”_

“Bud. I’m fine,” emphasizing her words as she opened the door welcomed by the warmth inside. “Besides. If I stay home I’ll just feel worse. You know how much I hate not doing anything!”

Greeted by her staff she made her way to the back of the counter putting her bag down and taking a long breath; “You’re at work. I’m here now. I’ll text you if anything?”

_“Promise!”_

“Pro…” something…or rather a group of someone’s suddenly caught her attention. Standing a little straighter, she quickly ended the call; “I have to go Bud. I love you!”

_“Love you too darling!”_

Hanging up she watched the table of four with keen interest. Her eyes narrowed as her lips twitched into a cheeky smile. As she started removing all her layers of warm clothing she wondered about the turn of events as a waiter stepped out of the kitchen with three dishes in hand.

*****

“Sorry about the wait guys!” the waiter apologized. “So! Eggs on toast?”

“Here,” Chloe mumbled as she gave a quick raise of her hand.

Mac waited for the waiter to put that down before speaking; “And the oats go there,” pointing to Mattie; “and here.”

“Enjoy!”

Both Mac and Mattie offered a quick; “thank you” before the two younger girls turned to their dishes. Both Mattie and Chloe dug right in. Mac however…seemed to hover over her own meal.

Watching through the corner of his eye, Harm couldn’t help frown and wonder…

It was a look Mac sensed as she turned to see him…catching him…smiling…

“What?” she mumbled, her own lips unable to help it and widening into a smile which she tried to contain by biting on her lower lip.

“Nothing,” raising his eyebrows and looking away…despite that mischievous smile never leaving his lips.

“No,” she continued to poke for an answer. “Say it.”

With one arm resting across the table, he shrugged once and picked up his coffee. Taking a sip, he put it back down before giving her dish another side-glance.

“What?” she insisted, terribly tempted to physically poke him for an answer.

“Nothing. I just think that’s a rather tame breakfast for someone who more or less ate a cow for lunch last Saturday,” his voice gorgeously playful with just the hints of a giggle.

She made the shortest of sounds in disapproval before realizing she entirely agreed and burst out laughing, giving him the permission he needed to join her.

*****

If it didn’t look domestic before, it certainly did now! From behind the coffee machine, Harriet kept her eyes on them feeling just a little awkward at prying but too invested to look away! The temptation was too much as she made her way towards the table. She had to greet them didn’t she? It was what any good hostess would do!

“Good morning!” she greeted them with a lovely a smile

“Oh hey Harriet!” Mac turned to her, face slightly flushed.

Leaning in for a kiss on the cheek, she moved around to Harm who greeted her just the same.

“Hey girls!” acknowledging them though they weren’t her main concern…and neither was she to them by the teenage mumbles she received in response.

“How are you?” turning her attention to Mac and Harm.

“Good. Yeah,” Mac replied for them. “How are you? Heard you were having a bit of morning sickness.”

Waving her off, Harriet seemed completely unfazed; “Bud is going around telling everyone as if it’s the worst thing that’s ever happened to him!” all three laughing at the comment. “But I’m fine. How about you two? It’s good to see you all.”

The assumption loud and clear in her voice…

“Same! Yeah, we just thought we’d eat out this morning,” Mac spoke before realizing what _she_ had just implied!

‘ _We_?’ Harriet thought barely containing her joy.

Harm on the other hand…well he knew who ‘we’ was and he didn’t particularly appreciate the reminder. Picking up his coffee he decided to ignore the comment altogether. His actions however drawing Harriet’s attention to the table; “Oh look at this mess! Didn’t these guys clean up for you!” picking up the half empty glass of green smoothie.

“No that’s….” Mac couldn’t quite finish before Harriet had handed Mic’s drink to a passing waiter.

“And please move this chair,” Harriet added as they all watched the chair being taken away. “Ugh,” briefly running her hand over Harm’s shoulder. “I’ll come back,” mumbling as she walked away; “I’m late one morning.”

Turning to Harm and finding him staring into his cup, looking just a little too pleased, Mac’s feelings of guilt were quickly overridden by outright amusement. Neither had the strength for it and quickly encouraged each other’s laughter.

*****

Pushing her plate of half-eaten eggs aside, Chloe pulled out her phone again. There was a list of both texts and Facebook messages, which she quickly scrolled through:

_Daniel: “Empire tonight!”_

_Brandon: Done!_

_Mel: Yeah_

_Daniel: Tony you in?_

_Anthony: I don’t know man. Parents are still pissed about last week._

_Brandon: Srs bro?_

_Brandon: Ya’ll come to mine first_

_Anthony: Yeah_

_Daniel: Chlo?_

_George: They’re not gonna let us in_

_Brandon: Why?_

_George: We need more girls_

_Daniel: Chlo! You coming?_

_Chloe: I don’t know. Sarah’s being shitty about yesterday_

_Daniel: Oh come on!_

_Chloe: Empire is giving me the shits anyway. Their bouncers are so agro_

_George: Which is why we need more girls!?_

_Mel: I’ll call Bridget_

_George: Chlo bring your neighbor hahahahahah_

_Chloe: haha yeah sure_

Taking a quick look at Mattie, Chloe continued typing.

_Chloe: As if. Her dad would kill us all!_

_Daniel: hahaha I’ll handle the old man don’t worry hahaha_

_Chloe: No. Def not bringing her_

Looking up she found Mattie watching her type.

“Yes?” Chloe asked

Mattie shrugged; “Nothing. How you going with your subjects?”

Chloe shrugged; “Fine. I guess.”

“Did you maybe wanna get together and study some time?” suggested Mattie

“Hey that’s a great idea,” Mac suddenly making an appearance

Chloe let out a sigh; “Yeah. I guess.”

“Mattie’s really good at English and literature if you ever need a hand with that,” suggested Harm quite happily

“Well I suggested to Chloe she try out for accelerated math’s. Back in New York she absolutely excelled at it!” Mac announced proudly

Despite feeling awkward and uncomfortable at that comment, there was a deep part of Chloe that felt…strangely nice about being boasted about! It wasn’t something she often felt and having Mac look at her almost proudly…it was a little jolt to her system. She was so used to being the disappointment, so those words that were rarely heard, felt strangely…nice.

“Really?” Harm asked smiling widely. “Good job! Have you thought about what you want to study?” he asked

Chloe shook her head, her phone long forgotten on the table despite its persistent pings.

“You’ve got plenty of time to figure it out!”

Having reached that point in the conversation where the silence had lasted long enough that they could move onto something else, it suddenly dawned on Harm…

He knew this would happen. He knew the minutes with her would melt away his apprehension and anger. It was just so easy to be around her…and slip into this…

Now here he was…feeling completely comfortable again! Like they were back were they had started and absolutely nothing had come between them! He was smiling unreservedly and it was all because of her.

It gave him the courage to jump in and ask; “Hey um. I was at my grandmother’s this morning and she was wondering…whether you and Chloe would like to come to the farm next Saturday for lunch?”

There was a touch of nerves in his voice but Mac was feeling exactly the same. She couldn’t quite begin to describe the joy she was suddenly feeling. They were back! He was talking to her and they were back! Was it really this simple for them to settle back into this!

The answer immediately bubbled out of her; “We’d love to!”

Smiling he dared to look her straight in the eyes. It was always a dangerous thing to do. Look at a beautiful woman in the eyes. It was a slippery slope. But she was too tempting.

Finding his voice again he nodded gently; “Good. I’ll let her know.”

“Thank you,” she added gleefully.

“You’ll love it,” he added. His voice soft but not quite a whisper. 

“I can imagine,” she agreed knowing that anything to do with the Rabb family must be beautiful!

The anticipation gradually growing in him. So many things he could show her! So many places on and around the farm that he could take her to! He could show her his motorbike! And his plane! Don’t get him started on the plane! Maybe he could take her for a ride? Maybe he could take her to…

He had to halt this! His mind was running too fast ahead of him! But there was so much to look forward to!

“Did you hear that Chlo?” Mac spoke excitedly across the table getting Chloe’s attention; “We’re going to Harm’s grandmother’s farm next Saturday.”

Chloe shook her head; “I have plans for next Saturday.”

“You’re grounded,” Mac reminded her matter-of-factly. “Your plans are my plans. We’re going to their farm next Saturday. Now smile about it and at least put that phone on silent please!”

These moments between mother and daughter would have otherwise been awkward for Harm, if it wasn’t because he never seized to be amazed at how well Mac seemed to manage Chloe. The girl tested her at every turn and Mac seemed to know exactly what to say and when to say it. She definitely was ‘mother’ material.

*****

Conversations with his father always left him angry…and the picture perfect family he found as he stepped back into the Bistro only served to fire him off again!

Annoyed and determined he reached the table only to look around confused; “Where’s my chair?”

“Oh,” Mac began. “We um…had a bit of a…just grab another one,” she asked him as she pointed towards an empty table.

With a piercing glare aimed at Harm, which Harm responded to with a gleeful smile, Mic turned and grabbing a chair, he dragged it back, making enough noise to make his point. Setting up awfully close to Mac, his actions merely pushed Mac further into Harm.

“Is everything ok?” Mac asked, somehow looking much smaller next to Mic

“Yeah! That was father actually. He sends his love,” giving her a wide smile.

“Aw thanks,” she smiled genuinely

“Well he misses you. You always were one of his best and favorites.”

Mac smiled humbly not knowing exactly what to say without the risk of sounding either arrogant or ungrateful.

“Oh and guess what?” Mic asked leaning towards her as if about to share a secret and ignoring Harm altogether. “So apparently there’s a really good French restaurant near where I’m staying. I just made reservations for us for tonight.”

Mac frowned; “Oh…” despite feeling grateful…she wasn’t necessarily happy…in fact the frown on her face was set in confusion.

“Yeah,” Mic spoke excitedly as Harm continued to be ignored in the background. “Chance to get away for the night,” then looking past Mac and straight at Harm he finished; “Just us two.”

Unfortunately for him…Harm simply wasn’t biting any of it! Not anymore! Two could play that game! If this man wanted war, well then war he would get!

Pulling his wallet out of his pocket, he flipped it open and took out some notes before leaning towards Mac just like Mic had, and smiling rather satisfied he whispered; “My grandmother will be thrilled about next Saturday!”

“What’s happening next Saturday?” Mic wondered loudly

“The _girls_ are coming over to our farm for the day!” Harm informed him just as loudly

In direct contrast to Mic’s dinner reservations, Mac didn’t hesitated as a wide and beautiful smile drew itself across her lips at the sound of those words.

“Is that so?” Mic asked twisting his neck just a little.

“Yeah. It’s what us country people do,” Harm emphasized. 

Standing up, which prompted Mic to stand up, Harm held out his hand and met Mic’s eyes dead on; “Nice to meet you.”

“Same,” Mic replied.

Following on, Mac stood along with Mattie who took her cue from Harm and figured it was time to go.

Having all said their goodbyes, Harm left Mac with a final; “I’ll call you,” before turning and walking away, Mattie by his side, and a deep satisfaction in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will take this moment thought to fill you all in. My uni exams are literally just around the corner and as of next week I'm going into full exam-mode which means I probably won't be writing much at all. However this is only temporary and I expect to have Harm and Mac riding off into the sunset by next chapter hehe well maybe not like that hehe but yes, please forgive me beforehand for any delay that might happen in the next few weeks :)


End file.
